To Raise A Night Fury
by Brintasy
Summary: Snotlout's mother, Ása Jorgenson is pushed to the sea by a Monstrous Nightmare in a raid, and sets off on an adventure to bring herself, and her daughter back home, and makes some unlikely allies along the way. *apologies for any bad writing, I wrote this a while ago, and have gotten much better since, but I couldn't really rewrite it
1. Lost

A small rowboat was headed out of the Archipelago. In it was a young woman, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and you could tell she was pregnant. Her name was Ása Jorgensen. In a dragon raid, she'd been caught outside without a weapon and had hidden in a boat. Unfortunately, a Monstrous Nightmare had knocked the boat off the dock, sending Ása on her trip across the world. She'd tried to get home but a Thunderdrum had attacked them, sending them out of its territory and farther from Berk.

They were now headed towards the most feared island outside of the Archipelago: Grimmborn Island. The headquarters of the Dragon Hunters. No one ever went there and left with their limbs intact unless they were working with Ryker or the unseen leader of the Hunters, Viggo Grimborn. Ása was woken by a thud when the current tossed her up on the beach. She heard voices and hid, not knowing where she was. She saw some rough looking guys, who were obviously not Vikings carrying some sort of glowing chest. There was a dragon egg inside. It was glossy black with a few bumpy spots in the same colour at the top of the egg. Ása shrugged it off and decided to make sure not to let these guys know she was on their island. She'd have to find somewhere to hide.

"Oi, what's that?" one of the men asked.

"Hey, it looks like a small boat. Do you think someone's on the island?" another answered.

"On Grimmborn Island? Psshh. Never! Who'd have the courage to come here? There are big scary Dragon Hunters here." the first guy mocked.

They both laughed. Ása thought of her friend Valka, she would have hated these Dragon Hunter guys. Valka had thought that dragons were just defending themselves and had saved dragons in raids many times. Ása watched the men walk away, still laughing and decided to look for a place to stay until she could leave.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when Ása finally found a large enough cave. She walked in farther and tripped on a rock. There was a cave in ahead of her. She looked at it closely. This "cave in" actually looked intentional. In fact there was a spot where she could pull out some rocks and go through without knocking it over. On the other side there was a torch on the wall with flint and a knife next to it. She struck the flint and lit the torch. The room was a decent size and had a hearth and a chair. "Someone's been here." Ása said out loud, startling herself. She found a dusty note on the small dusty table next to the dusty chair. It read:

 _ **Dear person,**_

 ** _I've been discovered by the Hunters. Fortunately they didn't find this place, but I will most likely soon be caught. I have something to confess. I didn't conquer my Skrill, I befriended him. His name is Hunter. I feel bad for leading attacks against other tribes._**

 _ **Forgive me please,**_

 ** _Chief Drake the Mighty of the Berserker Tribe_**

So this was the cave of a Berserker Chief who'd disappeared after conquering everyone with an army of Skrills. The Berserker tribe mourned the loss of the dragons every year since they'd all been either killed by trappers, other Vikings, or even Dragon Fever, a sickness caused by the now extinct Coughing Fly that gave humans a cold and dragons a deadly disease.. Though the Berserkers held the Skrills in reverence, they killed all other dragons. At least the Hunters hadn't found this cave. She'd live here for now. One day in the future, once her child was born, and had grown up a bit, and she found a way, she could be reunited with her husband and son, presuming he hadn't moved on already.


	2. Chalumeau

**1 year later**

Ása held her baby, whom she'd named Kaity. She could here some Hunters outside talking.

"Do you mean to say that The Dragon Egg hatched 3 months ago and Viggo told no one?" Someone said.

"Yeah, it's a female Night Fury." replied a second voice.

"That'll be good for the dragon fights. Too bad it's female though, girls can't do anything." said the first voice.

Dragon fights? Ása didn't like that at all. She'd run into quite a few dragons when she was out hunting and they'd never attacked her. She had wondered about that, remembering the ferocity of the raids, before deciding that Valka must've been right about the self defense thing. That poor Night Fury, she must be lonely and mistreated. Ása resolved to some day rescue her.

She looked at her new daughter and thought about Spitelout, her husband and Snotlout her son. He would be 2 years old now. Her boat had been destroyed so there was no way of getting home. Drake's note had said something about befriending a dragon, but really, how would you do that? It didn't make sense. Flying though, would make getting home faster and easier. She put her daughter on the bed and walked out of one of the tunnels in the back of the 'room'. It led to an underground stream as she'd discovered several months ago. The other tunnel led to a sharp drop onto a beach. The beach was inaccessible from land and there were many sharp rocks on the water so you couldn't get to it by ship. Unfortunately you also couldn't get down to it from the cave unless you also wanted to snap every bone in your body. The underground stream was useful though. Ása filled a bucket with water and came back, putting the water on the embers of the fire. She would have to make soup later. It was a lonely life in the cave.

* * *

 **Nine years later**

"Kaity, I'll be back soon, stay here and don't break anything". Ása said.

"Yes, mom. Have fun hunting." Kaity replied.

Ása went out of the cave, not noticing that Kaity had crossed her fingers when she'd agreed, nor saw the small smirk on Kaity's face which suggested she would leave as soon as her mom was out of earshot, and out of sight. Kaity waited a few minutes and then removed the rocks and climbed out, and then replaced them. Kaity was wearing a Changewing scale cloak, allowing her to be invisible. They'd found some Changewing scales in the woods and found that they could still camouflage. They still didn't know exactly why. She'd promised herself that she'd rescue that young Night Fury and today that's what she would do. Kaity ran towards the Hunters' base and rushed into the dragon holding area. The cloak adjusted, and Kaity was gone. A dragon roared in its cell farther away. A Hunter walked by, whistling. He carried a bucket full of fish heads and fish guts, and another bucket full of choice cod.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming you stupid lizard. You Nightmares- so ornery. The Night Fury is much better." He growled, his voice sounding like boulders tumbling and scraping together.

Kaity smiled. This guy was going to feed the dragons. He'd lead her right to the Night Fury. She quietly followed the Hunter, watching him throw fish bits into the cages of Nadders, Speed Stingers, Razorwhips, Monstrous Nightmares, Changewings, and even a Sword Stealer. Finally he lead her to a cage that was slightly nicer than the others. He tossed in the cod and dodged a blue firebolt, as he turned his attention away from the other cages, Kaity loosened the locks so that the dragons in them be able to escape in a while.

"Ah no, that's not how you treat your masters." he said laughing. "The wittle baby girl dwagon is in a bad mood today? Well, get over it. Now that you're fully grown you'll be moved to the dragon fights and you won't get these cushy conditions anymore." he continued, in baby talk for part of it.

A growling sound came from the cage. Suddenly, a clang rang out. The Hunter was now unconscious on the floor. Kaity took off her hood, and threw back her cloak.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm going to get you out of there." she whispered.

The medium sized, pitch black dragon snarled at her. Kaity put a finger to her lips, and turned toward the Hunter. Ah, yes, there was the key. She snatched it and fitted it into the lock. The door swung open, and the catlike dragon lept out. She snarled, and spat a blue firebolt at Kaity.

"Shush. You're going to get me caught. I'm trying to help you." Kaity hissed. Thankfully the Night Fury calmed down some, but then they heard some Hunters yelling and running towards them. The dragon spat another firebolt in their direction, and knocked over several of them. She seemed to make a decision, and gestured for Kaity to get on her back. The poor dragon had learned to fly by being trapped in a harness so she could still fly, but not escape. She jumped into the air and they sailed away into the night. Behind them, they heard the other dragons burst out of their cages and fly off the island. Or at least most of them did, some stayed to flame some buildings and stuff. Neither Kaity or the dragons noticed the Sword Stealer, slipping through shadows, head to a small secluded beach on the other side of the island to wash his very wounded leg as best as he could.

"What do you want your name to be?" Kaity whispered. The dragon crooned at her, probably saying something like _"I don't know."_

"Umm...Fierce...ness? No, ew. Umm… Starry Sky?" The dragon snorted at whacked Kaity with an ear flap.

"No? Twilight? Midnight? Firetooth?" The Night Fury purred.

"Firetooth?" The dragon slapped Kaity with her ear again.

"Midnight? Ow! Stop that. I'm guessing you wanted Twilight then."

The newly named Twilight purred in agreement.

"Here, we've got to get back to my home. Can I guide you there?"

Twilight nodded, and Kaity guided her new dragon friend back to her cave. Then they had a problem. Twilight couldn't fit through the entrance.

"Well, there is another entrance, but you can only access it if you fly. Here, I'll show you." Kaity flew Twilight around to the other side, by the beach. Down below them, the ebony black Sword Stealer with white rings around his neck drank some water from the small waterfall thing, that flowed out of their cave-spring. He looked up and watched the Night Fury and her rider fly overhead.

" _Damn Dragon Hunters."_ he sighed, closing his yellow eyes, and shifting weight off his scarred and bleeding leg. " _Their inhumanity has ruined me. I will likely die here, without my freedom. Ah, to have what was lost..."_

* * *

When Ása returned later that evening, she froze. A medium sized, catlike, black dragon was attacking her daughter! She lifted her mace- she'd stolen it from a Hunter- and ran towards it, deciding that her theory must have been wrong, and dragons had been the killers her village had believed they were. As she brought her mace up to land a killing blow, Kaity held up her hand.

"Mom, no! This is Twilight, the Night Fury the Hunters had. I might have kind of rescued her, and she's my dragon. We were just playing." Kaity yelled, and then blushed, realizing that she'd just told her mother that she had disobeyed orders.

"We'll talk about that later, young lady. Now, how in the world did you tame a Night Fury?" Ása warily asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say tame exactly. More like, befriend. I used my Changewing cloak to sneak into the Hunter's fort, followed the man who was feeding the dragons. I loosened the locks on the other dragon cages, and then I knock the man out, released the Night Fury, assured her I meant no harm, and, so we could escape, Twilight let me ride on her back. I named her on the way home." Kaity explained sheepishly. Behind her, Twilight sat giving Ása a cute look with her pine green eyes.

"Oh, fine. I won't punish you, mostly because Twilight is adorable, and I can't resist that look, but only if you help me get a dragon as well. They will be our way to Berk!" Ása sighed.

Kaity nodded, though a sort of strained smile crossed her face, which she shrugged off. "Let's look on our beach first. There's sure to be something there. Do you want to tame a Sand Wraith?"

Ása shook her head. "No...I like them, but they just don't seem right. I want something more impressive. A Nightmare maybe?"

Kaity pressed her lips together thoughtfully and then said "Let's see what we can find."

She brought Ása over to Twilight and had her mount the dragon. Ása looked around nervously and then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Ása felt a slight jolt and then nothing. She opened her eyes and looked down at the rock formations that she'd seen everyday for the past 10 years. Somehow they looked different from the air. Almost magical. Ása smiled and then saw a light approaching. Twilight gently flew out over the beach and down onto the sand. Ása slid off the dragon's back and slowly walked forward.

"I'm not sure that the dragons will be out right now. It's pretty dark." she said, turning around to face Kaity.

"Uh...mom?" Kaity hesitantly said, pointing.

Ása turned around and saw yellow eyes and with stripes advancing in the darkness. She felt like she was being pulled forward, and her weapons shot away from her and into the darkness. The beast opened its mouth and a faint orange glow out lined its face. Behind her, Twilight spat a fireball at a rock and lit up the area around them. The dragon in front of her had a severe underbite, and its chin skin was tinted orange. It had battered armour made up of metal, and it had a sword stuck to its left leg on the outside. Its wings had arrow shaped points, and its long spiny tail that had white rings all the way down, ended in an arrow shape as well. It had a long neck, a curved horn on its muzzle, but no horns anywhere else on its head, and a round body. Ása's weapons were in a pile in front of it. She recognized this dragon.

"A Sword Stealer." she whispered. "It's even more awesome in real life than in the stories. I can't keep calling it IT. Are you a boy dragon?" this was directed at the Sword Stealer, who nodded. Ása smiled and reached a hand out to pet the dragon's curved horn. He swung his head away a bit and shifted off his bad leg.

"Oh no, look at you! You're injured! Here, can you fly up to that cave opening? I have something I can use to help that."

The Sword Stealer crooned at her, and then made a limping jump up into the air. He beat his wings and angled himself through the opening. He then landed, favouring his wounded right leg, and limped into the cave a bit. Kaity jumped onto Twilight's back, Ása right behind her, and they flew up to the opening to join the Sword Stealer.

"Alright, follow me." Ása said, leaping off Twilight's back. She walked through the rock spikes, and towards their home cave. The Sword Stealer lumbered after her, and Kaity looked at Twilight.

"Well…" she said shrugging. "That escalated quickly."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chalumeau is the French word for welding torch, and since Sword Stealers have a metal coat, I thought that would be perfect. Also, more apologies for all the time skips in this story. I have a lot, but i don't want to bore people too much with all the minuscule details. I also should add that this story will be updated at least once, probably twice a week until it ends. Furture stories will not have that update pattern since this is my only current completed story besides a few one shots.**_

 ** _Also, thank you to Star, my first reviewer. Glad to hear you like it so far! :)_**


	3. Missing

_**A/N: I Know its supposed to only be two updates a week, but I wanted to put this up just to get into the actual story as quickly as possible. Thanks for all of my 52 views, I wasn't expecting that many so quickly! :) Star: Glad you liked that bit. I wanted them to make people laugh with their interactions. :D**_

* * *

"Sir, I regret to inform you that, our dragons have all broken out. We've lost all of them." a nervous looking Dragon Hunter said to a figure in the shadows. He was the Hunter that had been 'feeding' the dragons.

"And, whose fault is this, might I ask?" a calm, deep voice replied.

"Um, mine sir." the Hunter said, bowing his head in shame.

"Well, we can't let that go unpunished, can we?"

"No, sir."

"Report to my brother right away. He'll want to hear about this. If you can do that, and whatever he asks of you, you'll be free to go. If not...Well, I don't have to describe it for you, do I?"

"Yes, sir. I mean no, sir. I mean right away, sir." the hunter scrambled out of the dragon skin tent and off into the night.

Approximately ten minutes later, a scream rang out over the island, and then silence reigned once more.

* * *

"Kaity, have you seen Chalumeau?" Ása's frantic call rang out in the cave.

"Oh, you've finally named him?"

"Yes, but now's not the time to think about that! He's gone!"

"Gone? Have you looked in the tunnels, or other dark places? You know he likes to hide there."

"Yes! He's my dragon, off course I know, and have looked in all his favorite hiding spots!"

"We need to look from the sky. I'll ride Twilight, you look on the ground. You're a good hunter, so you're less likely to get caught."

"Excuse me young lady, I'm your mother, and you cannot give me orders. It's a good plan though, we'll use it."

Kaity nodded and went to find Twilight. She found her dragon playing around in the ocean with a young Sand Wraith.

"Hey Twilight! We have to find Chalumeau, can you come up here?" Kaity yelled.

Twilight made a rumbling sound in farewell to her new friend and flew up to Kaity. Kaity, who had been picking up some of Twilight and Chalumeau's dragon-language, translated this into " _Ok, bye Crest, my growl snort me."._ Alright, Kaity hadn't picked up a lot, but she was working on it.

They flew up and over the trees. The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was noon. Twilight could be seen easily in the sky. "Alrighty, girl. We need to look for Chalumeau, can you do your echolocation thing?"

" _Ok, growl, find him."_

Kaity sighed and waited a few seconds. Twilight let out a weird sound and listened. Her eyes went wide and she dove towards the main beach. She hid behind the sea stack and looked towards the beach. Kaity looked too, and saw Chalumeau in a greenish coloured cage, looking miserable. Ása was in the fringe of woods before the sand began. She looked sad, watching the cage, which was surrounded by Dragon Hunters.

"Alright, you useless louts, let's go. Viggo will be pleased that you found one of the escaped dragons. However, it isn't the Night Fury, so he'll still be angry. Don't bet on surviving." the big, sort of bald one said.

"Yes, Ryker sir."

They worked together to pick up the cage and move it to the wagon. Ása crept forward, wearing her Changewing cloak, while Kaity and Twilight followed from the sky. They traveled more inland and up to the Hunters' base. The men approached the guard, spoke a secret entry word, and continued in with Ása following them. Kaity and Twilight flew over the defensive wall and into the main fort area. Twilight saw a Hunter disappear into a tent made of different dragon skins sewn together.

 _"Kaity, look there. I think it's their leader's quarters."_ she said, or rather, tried to say. Kaity understood it as " _Kaity, look growl. I think rumble snarl home."_ She got the gist though, and flew closer. The Hunter ran out again seeming sort of afraid.

"Gasp, Viggo said that gasp we need to transfer the Sword Stealer to the Dragon Fights. It did well when it was there, and its wounds have healed sufficiently. Also, it will be punishment for the escape." he said, regaining his breath.

Ása narrowed her eyes. She needed to stop that shipment before it got to the Dragon Fights or she might never see her beloved Chalumeau again. Twilight also heard this from above and flew into the fringe of woods behind the fort.

 _"Kaity, they are snarl-croon Chalumeau hiss."_ Twilight said.

"They are umm… taking Chalumeau? We know that, we want to know where."

Twilight growled in frustration and then tried to copy the writing that she'd picked up from Ása and Kaity. **TO THE FIGHTS** she wrote out in the dirt.

"Oh, of course! Let's stop the shipment, then."

Twilight rolled her eyes and then nodded, smiling. Kaity jumped onto her back, holding onto the pieces of leather she'd stolen and used as a harness, and attached her 'seat belt' as she called it, to the harness. Twilight leapt up into the air and flew towards the ship which was now being loaded with the dragons going to the Fights. Another ship was being loaded with the dragons being sent to the auctions.

"Should we destroy the Fights ship only? Or should we destroy both? What do you think Twilight?"

 _"Both, snarl friend."_

"OK, sounds fun. Let's fly as silently as possible, fly as fast as we can and stay out of arrow/chain range."

Twilight nodded and flew down as silently as possible. She then spit out a fireball, blasting the Fights ship, and weakening the side. She dove again, this time letting out her signature whistle, as she dove at top speed, well at least as fast as she could without Kaity falling off. She blasted the ship again in the same spot which blasted a hole in the hull. Several dragons flew out, Chalumeau included, and joined the attack. The ship was blasted several more times, until all the dragons were out. Then they attacked the Auction ship, where they were met with more of a fight. Hunters shot arrows at the dragons, catching a few. The others blasted the ship more, and many dragons escaped. Chalumeau flew over to where Ása had thrown back her hood and cloak, so only her back was invisible. She mounted her dragon, and joined the fight. The ship started sinking and Hunters began leaping off the boat, leaving the dragons behind. Some of the attacking dragons started to pull the downed dragons off the ship, while others continued to blow fire at the swimming Hunters. Chalumeau flew over the water, and pulled a Hunter up into the air, by attracting the metal he was wearing. Ása had her hood and cloak up again and Chalumeau caught the Hunter in his mouth and flew away to a nearby island. Ása jumped off into the grass before the sand began and took off her cloak, placing it under a tree, as Chalumeau made a pass over it before landing on the beach. The Hunter was dropped into the sand, and before he could get up and run away, a tail was thumped down on his back.

"Good boy, Chalumeau. Let him sit up." Ása said from behind a tree.

The weight of the tail was lifted and the Hunter sat up just as Ása began walking towards them. He stared in shock, as she began to scratch the big Sword Stealer under it's chin, causing it to start purring.

"Uh, ma'am? Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked, confused.

"No. How about you tell me why you were taking my dragon to the Fights." Ása growled.

"Yes, Of course, ma'am. It's Ryker's little side project. He got Daniel to be in charge of them, and we take some dragons down to fight and take back the dragons who are too injured to fight. I've always thought it too cruel myself." he said quickly.

"I see… you say you've thought it too cruel? Would you be interested in training your own dragon and escaping Viggo?"

"Yes! That would be fantastic! Please?"

"Alright, I'll tell you a little about Chalumeau and I then…" Ása started.

* * *

Kaity was starting to get worried. Her mother hadn't returned from looking for Chalumeau , and Kaity was thinking about going after her. Suddenly Chalumeau landed behind her in the tunnel. Another dragon landed behind her and it had a rider. The dragon was a Thunderdrum, and it's rider, a Hunter. Twilight snarled and the Thunderdrum growled back at her.

"Woah there, Whirlwind. She's just being protective." the Hunter said quietly. His dragon calmed down, and Twilight backed off.

"Uhh… mom?" Kaity was very confused.

"His name is Mathius. He's a turncoat, and a ex-Hunter. He'll help us fight Viggo, and hopefully find our way back to Berk." Ása explained.

Kaity nodded slowly. "About that… what if they kill Chalumeau and Twilight? From what you told me, they're pretty die-hard anti-dragon."

"We can change that. We'll just have to try."


	4. Heading Home At Last

**Many years, and many fights against Viggo later (Because I don't feel like typing all of their fights out)...**

Kaity and Twilight soared through the skies, free as, well, dragons. Mathius and Whirlwind had done all they could, but Viggo had guessed Mathius's identity, and they'd had to disappear. Ása had had some close calls, especially since she'd lost her cloak when she'd set it under the tree, but Kaity and Twilight had remained elusive. It was nearly Kaity's sixteenth birthday, and they had acquired a map with the Isle of Berk on it. Kaity had some ideas for a suit she could use to fly separately from Twilight with, and she'd upgraded her saddle. Twilight could now go top speed without worrying.

They flew over an island that they'd often visited with Chalumeau, and Ása. There lived a blacksmith who helped them with metalwork, and had made Kaity's sword for her 12th birthday. Kaity would get him to help with her flightsuit. She landed outside his shop, and walked inside.

"Ah, Mistress Kaity, what can I do for you today?" the old man asked when she walked in.

"I swear Arvid, I've told you not to call me Mistress over 9,000 times. Your son Johann does it too. Please, just use my name."

"Yes, yes, so you have. What do you need from a poor old man such as myself?"

Kaity facepalmed and then replied "I have some plans for a flightsuit so I can glide separately from Twilight. You know how bad I am with metalwork, so I wanted to know if you'd help me." she held up a coin from a stash that they'd recently liberated from Viggo. "I can pay you."

"Now, now, that won't be necessary I-"

"* _Sigh*_ Arvid, you know you're going to take it, just take it and get on with it."

"Okay, okay, you know me well, now, lets see those plans."

Kaity handed old Arvid the plans and waited anxiously for him to look over all of them. He kept muttering things under his breath and Twilight got bored and went off to explore the island.

"Alrighty. These plans are pretty good,I just need to tweek them a little and we'll be all set to begin."

Kaity sighed in relief and nodded. She waited while the old man began to draw and write on her plans. After a little while, he looked up and pinned the plans to the wooden board on the wall, and called to his dragon, who Kaity had introduced to him several years ago.

"Hey Firefang, come here a second. I want you to light the forge."

The blue Nightmare with short red stripes on his wings, and a pale green underbelly stomped over to the forge and shot a blast of liquid fire into the forge, which promptly exploded into flame. Arvid let the inferno calm down, and then started work on Kaity's flight suit.

* * *

 ** _Kaity: "A million years later..." Arvid: "IT WAS ONLY THREE DAYS, Mistress Kaity!" Kaity: "HOW MANY TIMES..." *continues ranting at the top of her lungs as Arvid tunes her out.*_**

The flight suit was finally finished. Now she just needed to test it. Arvid let Kaity fly on Firefang, seeing as Twilight was still gone. They flew high over a lake, and Kaity leapt off of the temperamental Nightmare. She waited until she was a considerable distance below Arvid's dragon, and then snapped open her wings, gliding in a wide spiral down, and to the edge of the lake.

"Yes! Wait, Firefang, where are you going? _Firefang, get back here!"_ Kaity tried, first in Norse, then in Dragonese. No response. "Stupid Loki-spawn dragon."

She set off for the woods and soon was nearly blown over by two Night Furies shooting past. She recognized one, it was Twilight, but the other was unknown.

 _"Twilight? Who is that other dragon?"_ She called.

Twilight swung around, looking apologetically at the other dragon, who Kaity assumed was male, from the lack of tail tendrils. He followed her over to Kaity, looking suspicious.

 _"This is Astrum, he found me when I was exploring, and after he tackled me out of the sky, we became friends, and umm… yeah."_

 _"Who is this, Twilight?"_

 _"Well, this is the human who rescued me from the Hunters, she's my rider and her name is Kaity."_

 _"Hmmm…"_ he padded over to her and sniffed her, walking around and examining her. " _Seems harmless… can't rely on looks, where are your weapons, girl?"_

 _"Uh, my sword is over there, by that tree, and I have two knives strapped to my leg here, how did you not notice them?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, so there is. Sorry, now ,what are you doing here?"_

 _"Didn't Twilight tell you?"_

 _"I want to be sure your stories add up."_

 _"Ok, well, we are here so the blacksmith could make my flight suit before we left for Berk."_

 _"Correct! Ok, she's good. I'm coming with you though, just to make sure she doesn't try any funny business."_

 _"Astrum. I've lived with her for many years, if she'd wanted to kill me, she'd have done it a long time ago. I'll let you come, however. Just because you're a great friend."_

 _"YES! C'mon guys, let's go!"_ he yelled, as he bounded off into the woods. Kaity and Twilight looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed after the over-energetic male dragon.

* * *

"So, how far away is Berk anyways?" Kaity asked impatiently.

"You'll see, don't ask again."

 _"We've been flying for, like 6 hours."_

 _"Astrum, really? It's only been 20 minutes."_

 _"How do_ you _know that? You've lived in a cave all your life."_

 _"Not_ all _my life, and I can still learn to read the sun."_

 _"Oh really? What time is it right now?"_

 _"2:32"_

 _"Wow, you're right."_

 _"Hah!"_

"Um, guys, I hate to break up your fascinating conversation, but we are approaching some sort of ship, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream our presence to the world. Thanks." Kaity whispered."

 _"Why are you whispering?"_ Astrum said, still too loud.

 _"Sshh! There's a ship below us!"_

 _"Well, why didn't Kaity say so?"_

 _"She did."_ Astrum was silent, apparently having nothing to say to that. They gained altitude, and flew over the unidentified ship. The sail had an image of a volcano spewing lava, and an axe in front of the volcano.

"Oh, in the name of Thor, seriously?" Ása breathed.

"What, do you recognize them?" whispered Kaity.

"Sh! Yes, I do. They're the Lava-Louts. They are known for being vicious slavers, dragon trappers and pirates."

 _"Well, this should be fun! Should we say hi?"_

 _"Seriously Twilight? You want to go talk to people who want to skin us, and sell us for 200 gold?"_

 _"First of all, that was sarcasm. And second of all, that was way too specific. Have you run into them before?"_

 _"Yes. They wanted to skin me, and sell my skin for 200 gold. My bones and guts and stuff would be sold separately, for 150 apiece."_

 _"Gross. That's morbid."_

 _"Yup!"_

"Shut up!" Ása hissed in Astrum's general direction. Chalumeau, who hadn't said anything at all since they'd met Astrum, hissed in agreement.

 _"He doesn't say much does he?"_

 _"He probably thinks you aren't worth saying anything to."_

 _"Nonsense! Everyone thinks I'm great. Everytime I fly past a Viking village, they yell 'Night Fury! Get Down!' and bow to me!"_

 _"Idiots! Do you want to get us all killed?"_ Chalumeau snarled quietly, emphasizing the warning with a snap of his teeth.

 _"And the mute speaks! It's a mira-mmph!"_ Astrum was cut off, by Kaity tying a piece of purple fabric around his mouth.

They flew absolutely silently, until they made it past the ship. Suddenly, Astrum was jerked backwards.

 _"MMMPH!"_

They all whipped around quickly, in time to see Astrum disappear into the clouds in the direction of the Lava-Lout ship. More chains flew up towards them, which they dodged, and flew out of range.

 _"No! My mate! I will come for you, my love!"_ Twilight screamed.

"Mate?"

 _"Really, you're going to ask about that now? Astrum was just dragon-napped by Lava-Louts!"_

 ** _A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter along with Johann's father. I suppose I should say now that this disregards the last few seasons of Rtte. It takes place about a quarter of the way into the show._** ** _Star: No no no, Ása will not be x Viggo. She will remain with Spitelout, her husband. :) Viggo's love interest will be introduced to the audience later, when Viggo is formally introduced. I thought it might be read like that, but I couldn't put OC in twice. Also, thank you! I never really liked how the Hunters are portrayed half the time, I mean, they are people too! Sure you have guys like Ryker, Viggo (at first), Johann and Krogan, but surely you'd also have those who only join because their family forced them too, or maybe it was their only option, or perhaps they wanted to be a part of it at first, and then saw what really happened, and changed their minds. I just like all the possibilities behind unspecified characters in shows, or background characters in books. :) As for Kaity + Twilight, thank you, I really tried to keep her from being too quick to understand, and from being Mary Sueishly adept with her dragon. :D_**


	5. Lured

**_A/N: A slightly darker chapter here, just a warning. If you get nightmares easily or just don't like to read mildly frightening things, then I suggest you skip the chapter and I'll give a short overview in the next chapter. I don't think it's too bad, but just in case, I'm leaving the warning. Star: Well, they'll meet him eventually! :) Massive Httyd Fan: No, he becomes good sooner, and doesn't fall off a cliff. I wrote this story before those couple seasons came out, so I was trying to redeem a character I liked and wanted to have as a main role, but was a villain who I didn't think would be canonically redeemed,or would get along with the main characters. :)_**

* * *

"Calm down, Twilight. We need a base before we rush off into danger.'

 _"But he's my mate! We need to save him. We've fought Viggo many times. The Lava-Louts can't be as bad as him!"_

 _"Oh, but they are, they may possibly be worse. They sell dead dragons."_

 _"O-oh!"_ Twilight started sobbing.

"Really, Chalumeau? That was probably the least helpful thing you could have said in this situation. Don't worry Twilight, we'll get him back."

 _"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep."_

"CHALUMEAU! You're being VERY unhelpful."

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Sniff, sniff. N-no. H-he's right. Don't get my hopes up."_

"C'mon. We need to find land soon. It's about to get dark. Continue your despondency later. Twilight, how about you pick the island."

 _"*Sniff* Ok. how about that pretty one over there? I feel drawn to it somehow."_

 _"Yeah. Me too."_

"Umm...Twilight? Chal? Are you okay?"

 _"Oh yes. I'm wonderful."_ said normally unromantic Chalumeau, who'd never say he was wonderful.

 _"The island makes up for all my failures."_

"That's not creepy at all. But I guess that's where we're going."

Twilight circled down, and landed on the pristine beach. Chalumeau followed directly behind her. The island was very pretty, but it had an air about it that neither Kaity nor Ása liked. A sort of... foreboding air. Something bad was about to happen. Kaity was sure of it. Nevertheless, she spread out her blanket and a bundle of cloth so she wouldn't get sand in her hair, and lay down on the ground near her mother. Above them, the stars twinkled, and behind them, Twilight and Chalumeau shifted restlessly, waiting for their humans to fall asleep.

* * *

At exactly 12:00 a.m.

This was it, the time that Twilight and Chalumeau would answer the call that had brought them to this island. Even regaining Astrum was less significant than following the song.

" _You ready?"_ Chalumeau whispered.

 _"Yes, you?"_

 _"Of course. I believe that my whole life has lead up to this point. This is my destiny."_ Chalumeau had an unfamiliar poetic tone to his voice that Twilight had never heard before. It kind of worried her. Why _were_ they following a strange call in the night?

" _Um, It's definitely not my destiny, but I know we should follow it."_ She heard the song again, and all doubts vanished. " _Then again, perhaps it is fate."_ she whispered before scampering off after Chalumeau into the darkness.

They hadn't gone far before Twilight lost sight of the dark coloured Sword Stealer.

 _"Chal? Chal! Where are you?"_ There was no reply. Twilight was getting very scared now.

 _"I should have know this was a terrible idea. Oh, there's the song again. Why was it so alluring? Now it's just creepy. I've got to get back to Kaity."_ She turned around, but wasn't sure where they had come from. The memory was very blurry.

 _"Ok, Twilight, just use your echolocation."_ she let out a call and waited. Nothing. She turned and did it again. Nothing. Then she turned again. This time, she picked up the shapes of Ása and Kaity. However, she also picked up the shapes of several dragons advancing towards them in the dark. She couldn't tell what types of dragons they were, but she needed to get to her humans quickly. She looked around frantically and then flew straight up. She let out another call, re-found Kaity and Ása, and flew over to them. Now she could see the dragons that were approaching them. It was a flight of Triple Strykes. She ran over and nudged Kaity, who rolled over and groaned. Twilight sighed, and whacked her with her tail.

"Huh? Twilight? Why would you do that?"

 _"There's a flight of Triple Strykes coming toward us right now, and Chalumeau is gone."_

"Why? Where'd he go?"

 _"He followed the song."_

"What song?" she yelled, sitting up abruptly.

 _"The song that brought us here. No more questions. Help me wake your mother."_

"Ok."

They shook Ása awake, and explained the whole thing. She wanted to go after her dragon, while Kaity wanted to scope out the Triple Strykes. Ása won, and they mounted Twilight. Twilight sent out her call until she picked up his shape. He was in a clearing with other dragons around him. They were all motionless. She flew close to the clearing, and was about to dive down and land, but a butterfly looking dragon flew over the clearing, and sat on a rock. He hungrily looked over the trapped dragons, and chose a Gronckle, which he rolled onto its back, and picked it up in his talons. He then flew towards a cave, ignoring the sad cries of the Gronckle's mate. Speaking of mates, Twilight could hardly believe that she'd actually thought that following the song was more important than Astrum. Her mate, less significant than a death trap? She flew down to the poor Gronckle who'd just lost her mate, and brushed her tailfin against her face.

 _"I know how you feel. I just lost my mate to Lava-Louts."_ Twilight said softly.

 _"But, your mate may still survive and be sold into slavery. Poor Graphite will be eaten alive by the Death Song. He was chosen, and that is now his only fate."_ wailed the Gronckle.

 _"That dragon is going to_ _ **EAT HIM ALIVE**_ _?" shrieked Twilight, horrified._

 _"Quiet. You'll attract his attention. I know. I've been here for three weeks."_

 _"My goodness. I'm going to catch you some fish. Be right back."_

Twilight took off again, and sailed out to sea. She spat a plasma blast into the sea and stunned a school of fish, grabbed a few of the biggest ones and flew back to the Gronckle.

" _Here you go. Eat quickly."_

 _"One question first. Do you have humans on your back?"_

 _"Yes, the younger one is my best friend. Her name is Kaity. The older one is her mother, who is looking for her dragon-friend, a Sword Stealer named Chalumeau."_

The Gronckle nodded, amazed and quickly swallowed the fish. She purred, and tried to lick Twilight's face in gratitude, but couldn't reach that far due to the amber.

 _"Blast this amber. When this stuff gets hard, it will never come off. Only the Death Song has strong enough teeth. A Nightmare managed to get away once by flaming up, but I can't do that. And, I don't know if i want to. My mate is dead, and I have nothing to live for."_

 _"Don't think like that. We'll get you out."_

The Death Song's shadow fell over the clearing, and Twilight scampered away into the woods. She dropped Kaity and Ása off behind a rock.

 _"Don't even think of following me. This is something I have to do alone. You heard my conversation. No matter what, stay here."_

"Twilight, I can't let you go alone." Kaity frantically whispered.

 _"Too bad."_ Twilight exploded into the air, twirled around, and silently flew towards the clearing. The Death Song was examining his prey again, muttering to himself.

 _"That Gronckle was nice and meaty...not as hungry...Terror is too small... Yes!"_ he swooped in on a young Shivertooth, and swept into the air, once again ignoring its frightened squeals.

Twilight landed softly next to Chalumeau, and used her blowtorch breath to soften the amber. Chalumeau caught on, and tried to help. After a while, the amber was soft enough for the large dragon to bust out and move to the next dragon. They worked diligently for a while, pausing to hide from the Death Song, when it flew over on its way to its lair. Some Nadders pitched in and the work on melting amber continued until daylight.

" _Thank you, so much."_ the Gronckle exclaimed as she was freed. " _I never did tell you my name. I am Olivine."_

The conversation never continued. The Death Song came back for breakfast to discover many of his prey milling about, freeing others.

" _What is thisssss?"_ he hissed, displeased. " _Night Fury? I see you there. I've never eaten a Night Fury before."_ he lunged towards Twilight, intending to eat a Night Fury for breakfast, but instead found himself with a Gronckle in his mouth.

" _NNNOOOO! OLIVINE!" Twilight screamed._

 _"Its okay, Night Fury. My mate is dead. Live to save yours."_ Olivine sighed, as she died.

 _"M-my name is Twilight_." She sobbed. _"I never told you."_

The Death Song spat out Olivine's bloody carcass, and focused on the mourning Twilight. _"Come here, Night Fury. It's your fate."_ He sang _._

The call no longer affected Twilight, and she spat plasma blasts at his face. She hit his eye, and he had to close it, throwing off his depth perception. He snapped at Twilight, and she whacked him with her tail.

"Yyyaaahh!" Kaity yelled, swinging her sword at the dragon's head.

" _No, Kaity!"_

Kaity hit the dragon with the flat of her blade, effectively knocking him out. They dragged him to a cave and blocked in all entrances and exits, plasma markings were already there, and it seemed as if a Night Fury had done the same thing before. Kaity didn't notice, and Twilight ignored it. They directed all the dragon's to other islands and rejoined Ása, who was stroking Chalumeau.

"Well, Twilight. Chalumeau, have you learned your lesson?" she asked patiently.

 _"Oh yes, never talk to strange dragons."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Well, that Gronckle was okay. But then she died."_

 _"D-don't bring that up."_ sobbed Twilight _._

"Yeah, Chal. That was kind of rude, and insensitive."

 _"Mmph."_

 _"_ We need to find a new base. Let me choose this time, so we don't run into more Death Songs." Ása said, coming up behind them. "I promise we'll do everything we can to get Astrum back, but we need to stop fooling around. Got it?"

Everyone agreed, and they set off to find a better island. Twilight, still in mourning over her new friend, vowed to honour Olivine's memory by preventing the same fate from happening to other dragons.


	6. New Base

"What is that ahead?"

 _"I think it is another island. Oh look, it is!"_

"No, I mean that ship there."

" _That's a Lava-Lout ship!"_

 _"Well let's go rescue Astrum then!"_

"Twilight, we need a plan"

 _"Fine."_

Twilight dove down to the island they had just seen, and sat miserably on the beach. Kaity dismounted, and went into the woods to explore. Twilight huffed, and curled up into a ball. Chalumeau landed next to her, and comfortingly put his wing over her. Ása went over to a sandy area to draw out battle plans.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Ása finished drawing out her plans. Kaity came running out of the woods, looking excited.

"This place is perfect! There is a small lake, a forest with wild boars and a few dragons, and there are several caves all over. And you should come see the area by the lake. Its gorgeous!" She exclaims.

Ása smiles at her daughter, and stands up. She looks at Chalumeau, who stomps over to her in his usual fashion, and bows his head for her to get on. Twilight silently walks over to Kaity as well, and they sail off into the sky. They soon reach the lake and stare in amazement at the beauty. The trees in the lake seem to be placed by an unseen hand, the arches stretch behind it just perfectly, and the mossy rocks contrast with the blue water, to create an awe inspiring scene.

"Wow..."

 _"I wish Astrum could've seen this..."_

 _"And he will. We'll make sure of that."_

They watched the sun disappear into the sea, and they spread their stuff out in one of the nearby caves, and waited till the morning, when step one of their Save-Astrum-and-Possibly-the-World plan came into play. Twilight however, did not fall asleep. She stared at the sky, and prayed that Astrum would somehow hear her thoughts. _Astrum, we will save you. I promise, my love._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. This is just kind of a filler chapter. If any one skipped the last chapter, here is a summary: They landed on Death Song Island, and Chalumeau is trapped. Twilight snaps out of the spell, and wakes Kaity and Ása. They meet a Gronckle, and free Chalumeau, and the other dragons, and then the Gronckle dies to save Twilight. Nothing too bad, but I know some people who get nightmares very easily, so you can never be too careful. :) Star: Yep, can't all be fun and games. :) Glad to hear you like Viggo, he'll be coming into the story pretty soon. :) Also, I have a mission trip with my church next week, and will be unable to update. Sorry guys, see you in 2 weeks!_**


	7. Rescue Attempt!

The next morning Twilight was up with the sun. She watched the birds wake up, and the sky turn from black to orange, pink, and yellow, to blue. She turned, and woke up Chalumeau. He grumbled, but woke up Ása, while Twilight woke Kaity. They silently nodded in understanding, and gathered the supplies they'd need in the upcoming battle. All weapons, including knives, shields, and harpoons, were placed in neat categories on the beach. They turned their attentions to breakfast, and quickly ate.

" _Aaarrrgh! You guys move so slow! Its been four hours!"_ Twilight screamed in frustration.

They all stared at her. "Twilight? It's only been ten minutes."

 _"Fine. Ten minutes then. Ten minutes we could have used to look for Astrum."_

 _"Come on. We all need to eat, you included, otherwise we won't be at our best when fighting the Lava-Louts."_

 _"Fine, Chalumeau. I'll eat."_ she stalked impatiently over to the pile of fish, and pulled out several of them, which she promptly swallowed. " _There. Happy?"_

 _"Yes. We can go now."_

Twilight couldn't wait any longer. She shot into the air, scooped up Kaity, and rocketed off to the last place they'd seen a Lava-Lout ship. She waited in the clouds for Chalumeau to catch up. When he finally did, they looked around. There were no ships. None. Twilight zipped around the area and finally found one. It was shipping dragons to the main holding quarters. When Twilight flew closer, she could smell the stench of death radiating off the vessel. She shot back up in the clouds and sent a plasma blast directly up in the air. Chalumeau spotted the signal, and flew over.

"Mom. There's a ship below."

"Yeah, I see it honey. You ready?"

"Of course. Twilight? Chalumeau?"

 _"Born ready."_

 _"Yes."_

They silently dove towards the ship, one on each side, and shot their first blasts. Several dragons fled the hold, and flew away into the horizon.

"That bad, huh?"

Chalumeau dove into the ocean, and shot up, blasting the deck before flying into the clouds, and out of chain range. Twilight swam underwater, charging up her blast. She destroyed the deck, and more dragons flew away, but Astrum was not a part of them. Several dragon carcasses floated to the surface. Astrum wasn't a part of them either.

" _What do we do now? Astrum isn't here."_

 _"_ We'll just have to force a Lava-Lout to give us info. Don't worry. We WILL get him back."

They dejectedly flew back to their base to spend another sad night, plotting to spring Astrum from his prison.

 _ **A/N: I'm back people! Three updates a week again. Star: Glad you liked it even though it was super short! :)**_


	8. Rescue: Attempt 2

This time Twilight had to wait for the afternoon. They'd spent all day, and the whole evening for last night planning how they get the information of where Astrum was being held. They finally settled on their plan during lunch.

 _"Can we please go now? Please?"_ Twilight begged, giving them the cute eyes.

 _"Yes Twilight! Stop begging, please. We all want to get him back, but your insistence is starting to get annoying!"_ Chalumeau snapped. He glared at Twilight, but knelt down to allow Ása to mount him. Kaity jumped onto Twilight's back, and they flew off to the agreed on meeting place.

"Don't mind him Twilight, he's just in a bad mood today." Kaity whispered to her dragon.

" _Yeah, no kidding."_

They caught sight of sails with the typical picture of a battle-axe in front of a volcano spewing lava, and sent up a signal since they weren't at the meeting point yet. Soon they were joined by Chalumeau, and the plan went into action. First, Chalumeau pulled all loose weapons and metal hits towards him, and dropped them into the sea, then he flew over the ship, and dropped Ása on board. She pulled out her axe, and held it out in a challenge to the weaponless Vikings. Some of them leapt at her, hoping to restrain the huntress by mere bulk. Meanwhile, Kaity, Twilight, and Chalumeau curled the ship from above. Chalumeau made a quick, shallow dive and blasted the deck. A few Vikings jumped off the ship, and began treading water. The others just doused the flames and returned to fighting Ása.

Kaity made a pass around this time. She sent two weakened plasma blasts thundering into the deck. This sent more Lava-Louts overboard, but most went for The chains and such this time. Chalumeau blasted the winches and stuff that would shoot the arrows and chains, and the Twilight broke a hole in the deck. Kaity used her flight suit to glide onto the deck, and help Ása.

"Well, its about time you showed up."

"Haha. I was burning things."

They either knocked out the other Lava-Louts or caused them to leap into the sea, and finally the ship was destroyed. Between the two dragons, they snatched three Vikings from the sea and took them back to the camp.

"Wh-ho are you?" A timid looking Lava-Lout asks.

"That. Is none of your concern. What you need to tell us, is where the Night Fury who was recently captured is being held. We may let you go if you leak the info." Ása says calmly.

"Y-yes M'am." He starts to say, but is interrupted by one of the others.

"Dagfinn! What are you doing? Don't tell them, idiot."

"But Bjarke, I don't want to die."

Another, a girl who looked similar to the man called Bjarke, spoke up. "Dagfinn, if you tell them, then I'll kill you myself."

"Yes, Bodil..." he mumbled sheepishly.

"Hmmm. Well then, Bjarke and Bodil will be coming with me then, Kaity, take Dagfinn to the cave." Ása barked.

"Yes mother." Kaity snapped her fingers at Twilight, who snarled, and let Kaity mount her, before picking up Dagfinn. Chalumeau took Bjarke and Bodil, and flew the other way, towards an island full of dragons, where Ása would take away their weapons, give them some food, and strand them there. Meanwhile, Twilight dove into their cave. Kaity began boiling water for tea, and Twilight set the Lava-Lout on the ground before lying down in the entrance. Dagfinn looked terrified, and started searching for a way out.

"How would you like your tea, Dagfinn?" Kaity asked politely.

"Uh, non-poisoned, please." he pleaded quietly.

Kaity laughed. "Oh, don't worry, we won't kill any of you. Bjarke and Bodil are going to be given supplies, have their weapons taken away, and stranded, while you are going to be set completely free if you cooperate."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then you will just have to join them."

"Ah. Um, can I just ask you one question?"

"Sure, but you haven't answered mine. How would you like your tea?"

"Um, black please. How do you get that beast to listen to you?"

Twilight growled at him. " _I am NOT a beast."_

He looked nervous, but Kaity just chuckled "She says she is not a beast."

"You can understand them?"

"Yes, they speak a language called Dragonese, and it isn't too difficult to learn. I didn't answer your other question though, so let me answer that first. It's not so much making them listen to you, or taming them, but more befriending them. i rescued her from the Dragon Hunters when we were both really little. Chalumeau was injured and my mom helped patch him up."

"Wow! Do you think I could do something like that?"

"Pretty much anyone can, but it won't always happen with every dragon. Or at first. It may take a while. Now, will you tell me where the recently caught male Night Fury is? Please?"

"Of course. He was taken to our island. Normally he'd be killed and sold, or just plain sold, but our new chief had in mind to become like the Berserkers. He caught a female Night Fury, and wanted a male, so he could breed them, and get baby Night Furies that are completely loyal to him."

" _Oh no he did NOT!_ _ **HOW DARE HE! THAT IS**_ _ **MY**_ _ **MATE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!**_ _"_

"Uh, is she going to eat me?"

"No. The male Night Fury in question is named Astrum. He is Twilight's mate."

"O-oh. Well, if it helps, Miss Twilight, your mate refused to even look at the other dragon, and decided to sit in a corner and stare at the wall."

 _"THAT'S my Astrum."_

"Uh, what did she say?"

"She was congratulating him, despite being 30 miles away."

"Oh."

Then, suddenly, Twilight stood up, and sat behind Kaity. Ása walked in, and Chalumeau lay down in the entrance.

"Did he cooperate?" Ása asked.

"Yes. Quite willingly. Astrum's been taken to their island for a breeding program. However, Astrum hasn't been cooperative, so he might soon be killed if we don't help him. Also..." Kaity smiled at Dagfinn. "I think we've found ourselves another dragon rider."

* * *

"So, Dagfinn, what type of dragon would you like to try for?" Ása asked him.

"Uh, I don't know. I like Nadders, Gronckles, and Scuttleclaws. Oh, and Snifflehunches, I like them too."

"Oka-ay? That really narrows it down. Thanks Dagfinn." Kaity replied sarcastically.

"No problem, anytime!"

Twilight chuckled and he looked very confused. Before he could ask however, they heard a rustling in the bushes. All three Vikings snatched their weapons, and both dragons charged up some fire. Out flew a small green Terrible Terror. Kaity faceplamed, and put her sword away. Twilight and Chalumeau spat their fires at a small bush to the left of them, and Ása took Dagfinn's axe.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"You shouldn't have weapons around dragons you're trying to train. It make them nervous, and you do NOT want a nervous wild dragon."

"Ok..."

They cautiously walked deeper into the forest. A random Nadder roared in the distance, and a Timberjack answered it. Several small birds flew overhead, and the woods looked really peaceful. A Windstriker could be seen playing with a Raincutter among the clouds. Dagfinn looked longingly toward the frolicking dragons. He'd despised them just a few hours before, but he'd found that Kaity was pretty persuasive. He nearly got knocked over by two young Scuttleclaws, one green with a red streak across his head and down his back, the other blue with orange stripes on her wings, sides and head, chasing each other. The mother was bit far behind, and she snarled at the humans, and looked questioningly at the two dragons before following her dragonets*.

"Scuttleclaw sound good?" Kaity asked.

"Uh, that one had babies."

"That would either make it easier, or harder. There's a 50% chance of each." Ása told him.

"Ok, w-why not."

He took several fish from Kaity, and approached the dragons, the mother was now sitting in a clearing while her babies played around her. He quietly and carefully walked over to her. She was a rather pretty dragon, and was a nice pink colour with a yellow-green stripe going from the horn on her nose, across her back and to the tip of her tail. She also had small purple stripes on the sides of her head, on her wings, and on her flanks. She snarled at Dagfinn at snapped her teeth.

 _"Puny human. How dare you approach me. Stay away from my babies!"_ she roared.

"I realize you don't like humans very much, but I came with a peace offering." Dagfinn said meekly.

" _You poisoned it didn't you?"_

"I assure you there are no hidden blades, poison or anything else to harm you or your babies. And I am not armed."

 _"As tasty as those fish look I'm going to say no. Get out of here, human!"_ she swatted him with her tail, and the fish went flying. They came back down and landed on Dagfinn's head as the Scuttleclaw herded her babies away.

"Well, that didn't go quite as planned."

 _"We probably shouldn't have attempted to train a mother dragon either."_

 _"_ Twilight says we shouldn't have attempted to train a mother dragon."

"Okay, so... next dragon? I'd like to try and train the Windstriker I saw earlier. Follow me."

Kaity put the fish back in her pack, and they followed Dagfinn to a small gully in the woods. Sure enough, the Windstriker was at the bottom, drinking water. She was mostly white with a pink horn, pink spots on her neck, and the top of her wings, with a lot of the bottom of her wings being pink. Dagfinn grabbed a few fish, and Twilight lowered him into the ravine. He slowly approached her and held out the fish. She slowly blinked at him.

 _"You're not attacking me?"_

"I'm a friendly human. I want to be your friend and I've brought you this fish as a token of my goodwill."

 _"I don't buy it. You probably have friends up there, waiting to ambush me. Good-bye."_ She spread her wings, and flew into the clouds once more.

"Wait, come back!" Dagfinn called, then he sighed. She was gone.

Chalumeau picked him up, and flew him up to Ása and Kaity. He laughed, and handed Kaity back the fish. "That didn't work either."

 _"Well, many Windstrikers are naturally suspicious. They rarely trust ANYONE."_

"What'd he say?"

"He said that Windstrikers are generally naturally suspicious."

"Are there any dragons here that aren't?"

"Well, Nadders, Gronckles, Hobblegrunts, Monstrous Nightmare, etc."

"Let's try a Nadder then. There ought to be several in here."

It didn't take long to find one. Nadders are extremely common, and can be found almost anywhere. This one was black, with red spikes, horns, underbelly, and red spots on his wings. He was sunning himself, though dragons were warm-blooded and didn't really need to sun themselves.

Dagfinn took some fish, and walked over to the sleepy dragon.

"Hi there." he said quietly. "I am Dagfinn. I'm a nice human who'd like to be your friend."

 _"And I'm the dragon queen."_

"I want to give you this fish to show that I'm not lying. i can't understand you, but you're probably skeptical."

 _"Alright, I'm listening. My name's Whiptail."_

"He says his name is Whiptail." Ása called down to him.

 _"Who are they?"_

"He wants to know who we are."

"They are the people who told me that dragons are kind, caring creatures, and encouraged me to try and befriend a dragon. the have lived with a Sword Stealer, and Night Furies for years, and have learned your language."

 _"Come on over here, mysterious dragon-people. You don't have to keep your distance now."_

"Okay." Ása, Chalumeau, Twilight and Kaity walked over to stand next to Dagfinn. The former Lava-Lout fed Whiptail some fish, and then turned his head away, and offered his hand to the dragon.

" _Uh, what is he doing?"_

 _"He's offering you a vulnerable part of him to show you he trusts you. If you accept, you place your muzzle in his hand."_ Twilight answered, rather boredly.

Before Whiptail could either accept or decline, several birds, and a Terrible Terror burst out of the brush behind them, ruining the moment, and startling the dragon. Whiptail bust into the air, and flew off, screaming insults at the little dragon.

"I really hate that Loki-spawn Terror. I was so close!" Dagfinn mournfully sighed.

"Well, perhaps Odin sent that Terror, and you were meant to have another dragon. don't give up yet." Kaity comforted him.

"I know, I know." Dagfinn sighed.

* * *

 **About an hour later...**

They'd finally found another dragon that hadn't flown away they second they approached. It was a Hobblegrunt. Dagfinn nervously took the fish, and it seemed like he was praying for it to work this time, then, he buried his nervousness. In order to train a Hobblegrunt, you must be unafraid, but gentle. The dragon was mostly a smokey gray colour that faded into a slightly gray-tinted white on it's head-frill, tail-fin, wings, "arms", and legs. As Dagfinn approached, however, the dragon turned a light orange colour, a warning. The new colouration looked really interesting, as the orange still faded into white-gray, and it still had blue spots. He could now tell that it was female. He held out a salmon, and spoke quietly.

"Uh, hello there, dragon. I'm Dagfinn. I am a nice human, and I'd be really honored if you considered being my friend. So, what do you think?"

 _"Interesssting..."_ she hissed, trying to sound somewhat menacing, but her colours were fading to purple- curious. _"A human, speaking to me like a equal. Unheard of!"_

"I bring you this fish as a peace offering. My friends, Kaity and Ása, and their dragon-friends Chalumeau and Twilight, will help explain stuff if you want. They can speak Dragonese."

 _"No thank you. I think we are doing fine on our own. My name is Skybreaker."_

Kaity, Ása, Twilight, and Chalumeau backed away, leaving them be for now.

"Unfortunately, I can't understand you as of yet, but Ása has promised to teach me your language."

 _"Loki's wolves! Oh, well, We'll make do. Hmm... you are doing a pretty good job of hiding your nervousness, and I can tell you don't have weapons- no metal scent, and you haven't tampered with the fish- no lying, killer feelings or poison scent. I'll take your peace offering."_ she leaned down, and took the fish. Dagfinn smiled. Perhaps he'd be able to train this one.

She smirked, turned yellow, meaning happy/contented. Dagfinn took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned away, offering the magnificent dragon his hand. She considered it for a moment, and then thrust her muzzle into his palm. Dagfinn laughed, and his new dragon laughed with him.

 _"So, can I meet your friends? Oh, right. You can't understand me yet."_

"Uh, one question. Can I ride you?"

 _"Maybe one day soon, but I don't feel comfortable with it yet."_ Skybreaker snapped.

"Ok, ready for a walk then?"

 _"Sure."_

They walked along in the woods peacefully, Dagfinn asking questions, and Skybreaker answering with a nod or a shake of her head. Kaity and Ása weren't close by, it seemed, and Dagfinn assumed they'd gone back to their cave. He was enjoying talking with his dragon. To be honest, he was now glad about that Terror that had scared away Whiptail.

"Can I give you a name? You probably already have one, but I'd like to give you a name."

The soon-to-be-renamed Skybreaker nodded. _"I've actually never really liked my name. I let you know if I dislike your choices."_

"Alrighty then. How about Scorcher?"

 _"No!"_

"Ok, I got that one. Hmm... Luna?"

 _"Slightly better, but still no."_

"Alright. So I've picked up one word of Dragonese- no. What about Firefly?"

 _"No. Its not great..."_

"Ok... Wisp!"

 _"Not bad. Try one more."_

"Uh, Temperance?"

 _"Wisp it is!"_

"Oh, you did it, Dagfinn!" Kaity called. "Well done!"

"Her name is Temperance."

 _"No. I said Wisp is good. My old name was Skybreaker."_

"Uh, she says she liked Wisp. Her old name was Skybreaker. Uh, Wisp... will you help us free our other Night Fury friend?"

 _"Of course, when will the rescue take place?"_

"Tomorrow, after we go over the plan with you two."

 _ **A/N: Much longer chapter this time! :D Star: Yeah, that it does. Thank you! :)**_


	9. Rescue: Attempt 3

**_A/N: This chapter starts off the disregarding of seasons 5 & 6 of Rtte. Just a reminder that I planned the story out before they came out, so I can't change it. Sorry if you dislike it, and if Viggo seems out of character. This is an AU, and an AU from all my other stories._**

 ** _Star: Yep, we'll see what happens with her... ;) Glad you like Dagfinn. I love to create characters, so I'm always happy when one goes over particularly well. :D_**

* * *

Hey, Dagfinn, wake up!" Ása yelled in his ear. No response. "Really?"

 _"Let me handle this."_ Wisp said, smirking. She turned neon pink, green, and yellow, and roared as loudly as possible into his ear. Dagfinn started, and woke up to see a brightly coloured eyesore standing above him with a smirk on her face.

"Gee, thanks. Good morning to you, too."

 _"No problem! We have to get food, and go over the plan now. Get ready. Fast."_ the colours faded from Wisp's scales, and she went back to her normal gray colour.

Dagfinn rushed to get ready, washing his face with cold water from a nearby stream to wake himself fully, putting on his armor, and attaching all his weapons. He went out to join the others, and saw that they were already eating. Kaity tossed him some bread and he quickly ate it.

"So, what is our plan of attack?"

"Well, it's like this..." Ása explained the whole thing, as Kaity went to set up a "ship" for a practice run. While they didn't have any actual ships, a large raft would have to do just fine. After a bit, Twilight saw the shapes of Chalumeau, and Wisp coming toward them.

" _Here they come. They'll be here in a few seconds."_

"Ok. Thank you, Twilight."

She sent a few catapults and stuff on the raft, and waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ása and Dagfinn flew over her head, and off behind the raft. The signal to start. Kaity began shooting sticks out of the multi-arrow crossbow thing, and Twilight began shooting off catapults. Soon enough, however, the weapons were turned into splinters, and holes were blasted through the raft.

"Well, how do you say we set off on a rescue mission now, then?" Ása yelled to everyone, when the raft sank from view.

 _ **"YEEESSSS!"**_ Twilight screeched. She took off as fast as possible, and flew towards Lava-Lout Island. Since she was so determined, and, a Night Fury, she arrived before the others by a good 13 minutes or so. She went to the agreed on hiding place to wait. While waiting, she could observe the Lava-Louts on their island add they overheard an interesting conversation.

Man wearing black cloak: "I do not know how they do it. Riding dragons that is."

Woman wearing dark red cloak: "I don't know either, love."

Man in black: "Ugh, Hiccup. He's beginning to drive me crazy. Such an enigma."

Woman in red: "And the Freedom Fighters as well. A Night Fury and a Sword Stealer. Both perfectly loyal."

Man: "But Hiccup, and his little gang of Dragon Riders. A Nightmare, a Zippleback, a Gronckle, a Night Fury, and a Nadder. Perfectly loyal along with their riders. The Freedom Fighter are an elusive duo, yes, but they are only two now, while the Riders are six. And they all listen to Hiccup. No mutiny, disloyalty, nothing. I need to know HOW he does it."

Woman: "And we will, Viggo, if we extend a peace treaty, and take a good look at their ways. Who knows, maybe we could stand to learn from them."

Kaity gasped. Viggo? But, they'd spent years fighting him. Was he really considering adopting some of their, or rather this Hiccup person's, culture? It seemed impossible.

Viggo: "You are right, Runa. Of course. To defeat your enemy, you must learn from him."

Runa: "And perhaps you'll even join him."

Viggo: "Unlikely, yet possible. Thank you for listening to me rant about Hiccup yet again." He leaned over and kisses her cheek.

 _"Uh, ew. Viggo has a girlfriend?"_ Twilight asked, with a shiver. " _Do I want to know what she's like?"_

"She doesn't seem too bad. She convinced him to learn about Dragon Rider culture firsthand."

 _"Whatever. Still weird."_

Ása and Chalumeau landed behind them, quickly followed by Wisp and Dagfinn. "So, what's happened?" Ása asked, carefully taking off her brown leather riding gloves.

"Well, we overheard a conversation between Viggo and his girlfriend, Runa."

"Girlfriend? Whatever. What did they say?"

"She convinced him to try to learn more about the dragon riders. Apparently, there is another group of dragon riders who has been attacking Viggo. They are lead by someone named Hiccup, who rides a Night Fury."

"Hiccup? I seem to recall Chief Stoick's son being named Hiccup. Probably a coincidence. They despised dragons. Stoick hadn't personally lost anyone to them, but he still hated them. Valka was always trying to protect them though. Perhaps she convinced them that dragons were just trying to protect themselves."

"Like you said. Probably a coincidence."

 _"Who knows?"_

Suddenly, a hand popped out of a bush, and pulled Kaity away. Twilight pounced into the bush and pulled out a man in a black cloak. She ripped off the cloak, revealing the identity of the man. Kaity stood up, and walked over to Twilight.

"Viggo." Ása snarled.

"You know Viggo, kidnapping people is not a good way to get them to tech you about dragons." Kaity snickered. "What would your girlfriend think?"

"She is not my girlfriend, she is my fiance."

"Really? I'd never think you would ever have a love." Dagfinn said suddenly.

Viggo glared at him, as Runa walked over to him. "Really Viggo? Really?"

"Well how else should I get them to help me?"

"You **could** ask you know."

"Hmph."

"We could help you as long as **you** help **us**."

"It depends...what do you need?"

"We need to get my dragon's mate away from this island. You need to create a diversion."

"Like what?"

"I've got an idea. Leave it to me." Runa said, coming up behind him.

* * *

"No greeting at the docks? Is this how you treat an ally?" Runa asked mockingly.

"You didn't send a message." the Lava-Lout chief was nervous, she could tell.

"Actually, Chief Arvid, we did. Did it get 'lost in the mail'?" Viggo calmly cut in.

"N-no. It shouldn't have. Uh, I'll show you around.

Meanwhile, Kaity and Twilight were sneaking towards the arena. Ása and Chalumeau had stayed behind to keep guards away. Twilight's pupils turned to slits and she bounded off in another direction. Kaity ran to keep up, but Twilight was much faster.

"Twilight! Wait up!" Kaity hissed.

Twilight slowed somewhat, and Kaity jumped on her back. She then raced off again. They soon approached a small, but ornate building. Twilight built up a fireball, but Kaity placed her hand on Twilight's head.

"That will attract too much attention."

" _I don_ ' _t care. My mate is in there with another female._ "

"He won't do anything, remember."

 _"I know. Most dragons only mate in the air. I still don't like it though. How do you propose we get in?"_

Kaity looked around, and found an off balance log beside the door. She lifted the log, and sure enough, there was a key underneath it.

"How about this?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, as Kaity fit the key to the lock. The door swung open, and Twilight stepped in. She let out a cry of rage, and flew over something. Kaity followed her, and saw a gate blocking the way. she unlocked the gate, and walked in. The two Night Furies' wings were bound up,and they had muzzles to block how far they could open their mouths. Twilight was using her torch breath to set Astrum free, while the other female was struggling to get free as well. She had yellowish eyes, and a light gray patch of scales in a vaguely raindrop shape around her right eye. Kaity took her muzzle off, and the dragon was able to get the rest of her bonds off.

 _"I am Nightfall. Who are you?_ " she asked Twilight, who had finished getting rid of Astrum's bonds, and was now cuddling up to him. She ignored the other dragon, so Kaity answered.

"She is Astrum's mate, Twilight. I am her rider, Kaity. How did you get trapped here?"

 _"Wait. You can understand me? But humans are stupid, how... what?"_

"I learned Dragonese so I could understand Twilight. I can't speak it, but I can understand it."

 _"Wow, okay. I don't know what to think of that. Whatever, we need to get out of here. Hey, uh, Astrum! Twilight! We need to leave now!"_

 _"Shut up. I-"_

 _"Twilight! Don't be so rude."_

 _"I'm not sorry."_

"Twilight! We DO actually need to go. You and Astrum can cuddle later."

 _"Fine."_

Nightfall hesitantly followed them, as they fled the building. Kaity mounted Twilight, as Astrum and Nightfall took off behind them. Twilight flew ahead, and then twisted around, and blasted the dragon building. Dagfinn and Wisp were burning buildings to the right, so maybe the dragon shed wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Twilight! Now they know we're here. We've gotta hide now!"

Twilight dashed into the nearby forest, and hid in the shadows. Astrum and Nightfall found other places to hide, and they settled down to wait until they could meet with Ása, Viggo, Runa and Chalumeau.

* * *

Ása crept silently along with Chalumeau behind her. She heard a blast and sighed. Of course. Twilight had probably blasted the door open and they'd either get caught or do the whole mission in a couple minutes. As much as she wanted to rush in to rescue her daughter, she might jeopardize the rescue. She HAD to stick to the plan. She followed Runa and Viggo as they went upon their tour. In a few minutes Runa would get close to the woods, and Chalumeau would snatch her. Viggo would scream at Arvid, and tell him that if she wasn't found their peace treaty was off, and then Viggo would be "captured" as well. They would then meet with Kaity and Twilight at the agreed upon location, if all went well.

"...likely dragons. My men will take care of them."

Runa drifted closer to the woods, and Chalumeau grabbed her. She let out a muffled squeak, as per the plan. Viggo heard it, and turned around.

"Dragons. Loki take those dragons. They have taken my fiance!"

"Uh-uh, don't worry Viggo, sir. I shall personally lead a search party to find her." Arvid turned to a guard to tell them to start a group, and Chalumeau snatched Viggo as well.

"Viggo? Viggo! Odin's beard! Men, gather! Ignore the Hobblegrunt, the ones in the shed were to be executed anyways. WE must find Viggo and Runa!"

* * *

"And there's an opening... now!"

Twilight slunk through the shadows as quickly as she could, following Astrum. Nightfall was somewhere to the right of them, and they were close to the meeting place. Then, Astrum stopped.

 _"What is it?"_ Twilight hissed.

 _"I hear voices, but I don't recognize them."_

"We recruited two new people for this. I'm going to get off your back, Twilight, and you can see if it's Viggo and Runa. Don't get too close." Kaity said, almost under her breath.

Twilight nodded, and crawled forward. When she was out of sight of the others, she climbed a tree. She continued forward by tree jumping. After a minute or so, she looked down into the clearing. Three Viking teens were there, along with a Bonenapper, a Sliquifier, and a Singetail.

"...let anyone find us. They'll kill us, and our dragons." one of the girls hissed.

"I know. There's a search party for the Dragon Hunters out, and if they discover us, they'll assume we did it. We have to get out of here." the boy hissed back.

"Quiet. Both of you. We should think about this logically. Siri, you're right that they'll kill us, but Colborn, we needn't run, or rather fly, away." the second girl whispered.

"But Inkeri, we have almost no other option."

"I actually agree with Colborn. We have to get out of this Thor- forsaken place."

"Ugh, you guys are going to be the death of me. Fine, we'll pack up stuff to be evenly distributed between Deathdancer, Ember, and Delta. C'mon Deathdancer." Inkeri waved to her Bonenapper, and headed towards a cave that Twilight hadn't noticed before. Colborn patted the head of the Singetail, and followed Inkeri and Deathdancer. That just left the Sliquifier to be Siri's Delta. Sure enough, it stood and followed Siri when she walked away. Twilight tree- jumped for a few feet, and then bounded toward Kaity, Astrum, and Nightfall.

" _It was a small group of dragon rider kids. They are running away from home. We're all clear."_

"Uh, okay."

Nightfall walked ahead, towards the clearing. Kaity followed her on foot since Twilight and Astrum had decided to go tree- hopping. They soon reached the clearing, and saw Ása, Dagfinn, Runa, Viggo, Wisp and Chalumeau walking towards them.

"Wow, that was perfect timing." Kaity remarked.

"Thank you. I always try to be punctual." Viggo proudly responded.

 _"So, are we leaving?"_ Nightfall butted in.

 _"Ah no. You are NOT coming with us."_

 _"Geez Twilight. Its fine, Nightfall. You can come with us."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Alright Ása. Get on my back."_

"Could you bend your neck down a big Chalumeau? I picked up some of their cloth while I was by the seamstress."

 _"Really?"_

"Yes. Don't complain."

"Wait, can you understand the dragons?"

"Yeah. They can. I can't, unfortunately, but they lived with dragons for a while." Dagfinn spoke up.

"Wouldn't that mean that dragons are intelligent creatures?"

"Yeah...?"

"Get me a dragon."

"Really? You can't just force them like that."

"But Runa, don't you want one?"

"Yeah, but you can't command them to get you a dragon."

Viggo scowled and Kaity laughed. "As long as you realize that we will separate you and you dragon if you use it for your Hunting, there should be no problem."

Viggo began examining the woods around him and found some dragon tracks. "Deadly Nadder. Was here 2 minutes ago." He followed the trail and soon found a male black Nadder with blue highlights on its spines and wings. Twilight shot off, and soon came back with a fish which she handed to Viggo. He crept forward and offered the fish.

"Wow, you are a very nice dragon. You would fetch a huge price in the Northern Market."

The dragon narrowed his eyes and sniffed Viggo. Then he snatched the fish. Viggo raised his hand and scratched the dragon under the chin. He purred and thrust his muzzle into Viggo's hand.

 _"I am Flare."_

Viggo smiled and scrubbed his neck. "Will you come with me?"

Flare chirped and followed Viggo to the rest of the group. Ása grinned, and Dagfinn seemed to be remembering the failed attempts to train his own dragon. Wisp changed to purple and sniffed Flare.

"What is his name?" Viggo asked.

 _"My name is Flare."_

"He says his name is Flare."

"Beautiful name."

 _"Thank you."_

 _"_ He says thank you."

"Runa, do you want to look around now?"

"Eh, not really. I think we need to get out of here."

Viggo mounted Flare and pulled Runa up behind him. The Deadly Nadder shifted around awkwardly.

"Rub a bit of your spit into his scales. It'll calm him down."

Viggo did so, and they jerkily took off, following the others. They saw a Bonenapper, a Sliquifier, and a Singetail flying off in the distance. A pod of Scauldrons swam under the water following another shape. The shape leaped into the air revealing it as a light purple Windwalker with white spots on its face and wings. One of the Scauldrons snapped at it, narrowly missing. Runa narrowed her eyes and when they were directly over the first dragon, she leapt off Flare's back. She landed squarely on the Windwalker which startled and gave an extra burst of speed. It began doing spirals and wild dives to get Runa off its back, but she hung on.

"Shh! I'm trying to help you. Please stay steady so I can aim properly." The Windwalker listened and leveled out. Runa pulled out a throwing knife and aimed at the lead Scauldron. She threw, and it hit it in the horn on its nose. It slowed, and she threw another knife which struck the leader in the jaw. He veered away, and his pack followed him, albeit reluctantly. The Windwalker fell into position behind Flare and Runa smiled.

"Are you staying with me?"

 _"I know you can't understand this, but yes."_

 _"You could nod your head. Its a human gesture meaning yes."_ Chalumeau offered

"I understood that! She said yes!" Dagfinn exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you. What is your name? I am Runa."

 _"I am Frost."_

"I am Dagfinn."

"I wasn't talking to you, Dagfinn, but okay. What did she say?"

"She said her name was Frost."

"Thank you Ása. Its nice to meet you, Frost."

 _"Likewise."_

They soon fell silent and flew along together. The island Kaity, Ása, Dagfinn, Wisp, Chalumeau, and Twilight had been staying on would soon appear on the horizon, and the sun was sinking under the waves. Twilight was quite satisfied with the day so far.


	10. Are those dragons?

"Wake up lazybones! Get your butts moving! We have a long day ahead of us." Ása screeched, waking up Kaity, Viggo, and Runa. The dragons were all up already and Dagfinn continued to sleep. Wisp walked over to wake him up again, but Frost stopped her.

 _"Wait. I have an idea."_ Frost stood over the sleeping Lava-Lout and charged up a bit of electricity. She shocked him, causing Dagfinn to jerk awake quite violently.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

Frost smirked and Wisp licked Dagfinn's face. Frost walked over to her rider and leaned her head on Runa's shoulder. Ása tried to hide a grin and handed him a cooked fish. Kaity took her breakfast and ate it while gathering up supplies. Runa and Viggo were talking by their dragons.

"While this has been fun, we have to go home."

"C'mon Viggo. Can't we wait till they get to Berk?"

"No, and you know that. Berk still hates us. If we show them Frost and Flare, they'll assume we enslaved them and they'll try to take them."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You could give up the fight. Tell Hiccup you've seen the error of your ways and are willing to learn his culture."

"We'll see. I will do so if I can."

" _Who is Hiccup?_ "

 _"I have no clue. Viggo offered friendship to me about ten minutes before Runa helped you."_

"Are you guys asking who Hiccup is?"

The two dragons nodded and Viggo sighed. "Well, I was recently the leader of the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup is the leader of the Dragon Riders of Berk. He was my... nemesis of sorts."

 _"Dragon Hunters? You guys killed my mother!"_ This was Flare.

 _"And_ _my_ _baby brother, and three sisters."_ screamed Frost.

 _"And the dragon I was courting."_ Flare snarled again.

"I bet that you are listing dragons who went missing because of us, or complaining, and I'm sorry. I will give up leadership to my brother."

 _"What did Runa do in the Dragon Hunters?"_ This was of course, Frost who was curious what her rider did.

"Runa was my lead interrogator. She can be quite terrifying."

 _"I bet."_ Flare smirked.

"What will we do now that we have dragons?"

"I will give control of the Hunters to my brother."

"Is that wise?"  
"* _sigh_ * No, but other than changing the minds of the most severe dragon haters in and out of the Archipelago, there is no other option."

"Hey, Viggo, Runa! Are you guys heading off now?" Ása called to them, seeing the packs on their dragons' backs.

"Yes. We bid you farewell."

"Well, good luck then." Kaity called to them, putting her sword in its sheath on Twilight's saddle.

"Actually... I'm going to get going too... I want to be a vigilante in protecting dragons. I thank you for introducing me to this way of life." Dagfinn said sheepishly. He looked vulnerable for a moment and then the look was gone. Wisp curled her neck around him and purred. He scratched her head and grinned.

"So it'll just be us then?" Kaity asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Guess so... I guess that's better. I don't know how well we can convince Stoick to let us have dragons along with other random people."

A breeze hit them and they all turned to see Runa and Viggo gone. The shapes of a Nadder and a Windwalker were high in the sky in the South.

"Well, I guess that's that." Dagfinn said. "Goodbye, Kaity. Ása. Thank you for everything." He hugged them both, and strapped a basket to his saddle. He stroked Wisp's frill and then mounted. He gazed down at Kaity and Ása, they could almost see tears in his eyes, and then he took off. The Hobblegrunt banked and flew Northeast. Kaity and Ása watched until he disappeared, and then sighed and finished packing.

Twilight licked Astrum's face as he stared in confusment at the baskets he now wore. Before he hadn't worn anything, because he'd just followed them, but now, he was. And Chalumeau thought it to be hilarious. He made that clear with his undying laughter. Astrum got fed up with it and spat a small fireball at the larger Sword Stealer.

 _"Haha. Hilarious. The new guy, that we just rescued has to wear a contraption to hold things. I'm dying of laughter."_ Astrum deadpanned.

 _"Oh, but it_ _is_ _funny."_ Chalumeau snickered back.

 _"It's really not."_

 _"Suit yourself."_

Astrum glared at him, and Twilight nuzzled under his chin. " _Oh, don't worry about it. Ignore him."_

"C'mon guys. You can argue later. Let's go." Ása snapped.

Kaity mounted Twilight after her dragon backed away Astrum, and Ása mounted Chalumeau. Nightfall bounded out of the forest, seemingly determined to come with them and they took off into the clouds on their final journey home.

¥ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ¥

The sun was sinking in to the sea for the night as the wolves of darkness chased it when they finally, FINALLY, made it to Berk. Several dark shapes flew overhead, and crawled through the village. One of them, a greenish shape, landed on a roof and settled down, another, bluish shape seemed to kneel down to let something off its back.

"Are those dragons?" Ása whispered in disbelief. What had become of the small village threatened by dragons because they were stubborn? WHAT had happened?

 _"And riders!"_ Nightfall said from behind, startling Twilight who'd temporarily forgotten about her.

"Riders... Wow... I don't know what to say." Ása said, still breathless.

""I do: YEEEESSSSSS!" Kaity screeched.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Star: :) Runa has her own story which will be out at some point later. However, as I said before, this is an AU, not only from the show, but from my other stories as well, so her character is darker. And, yeah, dragons usually mate in the air. :D Idk, itsi an idea I saw several other authors use, which I thought made sense. They'd go on a mating flight. Now you said something, I guess the mental image would be kind of funny. :D :D**_


	11. This is Berk?

The island went silent, and a few shapes could be seen flying up to meet them. They shapes came closer and they were revealed as a blue Deadly Nadder, a red Monstrous Nightmare, and a black blob that was still indistinguishable. Twilight, and Astrum both had the same idea and used their echolocation call.

 _"Night fury. Male. Rider. Male."_ Twilight said.

 _"Yes! Another male Night Fury! I'm not surrounded by females anymore."_

The other dragons flew in close to them and then stopped, hovering between Kaity, Ása, Twilight, Nightfall, and Astrum, and the island. The stayed there in silence for a little, observing the opposite group, until Nightfall spoke.

 _"Wait. DuskDeath. Is that you?"_

The male Night Fury from Berk winced. _"Yes, though I've always hated that name. I am known as Toothless now. I'd recognize you anywhere, Nightfall."_

 _"Yes! Oh, I've missed you so much, Dusk- er, Toothless."_

"You know this dragon, Nightfall?" Ása asked.

 _"Yes, he was my best friend when we were fledglings."_

"You can talk to dragons?" The rider on the Nadder asked."

"Yes. I am Ása Jorgenson. I went missing years ago, and I have returned. This is my daughter Kaity, her dragon-friend Twilight, Twilight's mate Astrum, my dragon-friend Chalumeau, and Nightfall, your Toothless's hatchling-hood best friend apparently."

"Ása Jorgenson? As in Snotlout's mother? The one who vanished in a dragon raid when she was pregnant? And you can talk to dragons? You'd better land." said Toothless's rider. The man on the Nightmare remained strangely silent. His face was unable to be seen well in the dark, but something about him seemed familiar to Ása.

The dragons all dove down and allowed the riders to dismount. The second Kaity was off her back, Twilight shed the supplies, help Astrum get his off, and was back into the skies again. The dark shapes quickly faded out of view, but when they crossed the moon or somehow got into some light, it appeared that they were preforming an intricate dance in the skies. Ása realized it was a mating flight, and looked toward Toothless's rider.

"Who are you? You know who we are now."

"Well, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. This is milady Astrid Hofferson, and this is-"

The dark haired boy scowled and growled out at hiccup. "I'd prefer, to stay anonee-moose, thank you."

Hiccup looked at him warily. "I think you mean anonymous, but okay. You sure?" the boy nodded and Hiccup shrugged. "Okay. Fine. Ása, let me introduce you, Kaity, Chalumeau and Nightfall to my dad, and then someone will give you a tour."

"I will do it!" the dark haired 'anonymous' shouted.

"You okay? You're acting weird. Well, weirder." the Astrid girl asked, not seeming to totally care.

"Yes. I'm FINE. C'mon, Ása. Let's go to the chief."

"Ása? You've returned at last? So... Valka may not have died! She too was taken by dragons. Did you ever see her?"

"Valka was taken? No!"

"So, you never saw her?" Stoick sighed, and he slumped slightly.

"Well, there is still hope. I wasn't actually taken by dragons, so I wouldn't have necessarily ended up near her."

"You weren't? But that Nightmare flew over you, and no one saw you again."

"I hid in a small boat, which it knocked into the sea. A Thunderdrum attack sent me further from Berk, and I ended up on Grimmborn Island."

"Grimmborn Island, you say? What did you see of their defenses, workings and other things? We have a score to settle with those Dragon Hunters."

"Well, funny story, that." Kaity broke in. "We actually met Viggo and Runa when we were rescuing Astrum,' she pointed at the sky 'from the Lava-Louts. Runa had convinced Viggo to learn more of Dragon Rider culture, and we managed to sway him. They helped with our rescue, and on the way back to our temporary base, trained dragons."

 **"** **WHAT? YOU GAVE DRAGONS TO THE** ** _HUNTERS_** **?** **"**

"NO! WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING THEM FOR SO LONG! HOW COULD YOU, MO- UH, MA'AM!" the 'anonymous' boy yelled.

"Oh, believe me, we've been fighting them forever too, but they've changed and I know it. Love suits Viggo." Ása smirked.

"Love? Really." Stoick scoffed.

"Oh yes, he truly is in love with Runa. I could tell."

"Who is this Runa? In all the time we've been fighting them, I've never heard of her." the brown haired boy broke in again.

"She is a woman with mid-back length brown hair that has been dyed black on her bangs. She wears a deep red shirt that is like a tank-top, but has a thin collar attached with space by her collar bones. It's a strange, but pretty fashion. She also wears a short black skirt, and dark gray legging, and her boots-"

"Yeah, yeah. I asked WHO she was, not what she was wearing."

"Knowing what she looked like could help you know if you'd seen her."

The boy looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry... now I think about it, I may have seen her when I was brought to interrogation when I was captured once."

Ása winced. Runa had Viggo's lead interrogator, and she imagined it hadn't been pretty.

"I saw that. They just asked questions, don't worry."

"Hmm. That's good. Runa is the lead interrogation officer, and is engaged to marry Viggo."

"Very interesting. However, I want to know where they are now."

"We don't know, sir." Kaity said.

Stoick looked quite displeased. "Though you did find, and bring, more Night Furies, which will be an advantage if it comes to a fight. Alright, I'll let it pass this once. Go ahead and show them around Snotlout."

Ása whirled around and looked closer at the boy. He was glaring at Stoick, who was obliviously walking away. Now, she saw more. He had her eyes, his father's hair, yes, this was her Snotlout.

"Snotlout? My son! Come here." She hugged him tightly. "All these years, I've been trying to get back to see you. Here, let me look at you." She held him out and smiled. "What a man you've become. Meet your sister, Snotlout. This is Kaity. Kaity, this is Snotlout." He glared at her, and she smiled tightly at him. She looked over to her mom, who rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you too. You'll get along fine. Now, son, what has changed in Berk? Oh, but of course we need to go see Spitelout. That is a priority."

 _ **A/N: one month since I posted this story. August 4th. :D It's coming, don't worry. :D**_


	12. Family!

The sun was now up, and more people were out and about as Snotlout lead his mother up the steps to his house. How many times had he dreamt of this very thing? Yet he was still angry and afraid. And jealous, but he'd never truly admit that. Still, why had Kaity gotten to grow up with their mother while he had been stuck with his father, drilling the Jorgenson way into his skull bit by bit. It was unfair. He opened the door, told his mother, sister and their dragons to wait there, and walked inside. As soon as he closed the door, Twilight and Astrum swooped down and landed behind Chalumeau.

 _"So, now you show up."_ the Sword Stealer grumbled at them.

 _"Yeah, yeah. We're here."_ Twilight said, tiredly.

 _"I think you're just jealous."_ Astrum snarked at Chalumeau.

 _"Of what?"_ The bigger dragon snorted.

 _"Shut up guys. Hey, uh, Ása? I want to go look around on my own. Is that okay?"_ Nightfall broke in.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm so excited! I met my son, and I'm going to see my husband again! It's been so long! What if he's moved on?" Ása gasped, suddenly thinking of that.

"He won't have, I can feel it, mom." Kaity said.

The door opened slowly and Spitelout looked out. His face was completely devoid of emotion. Ása blinked, her eyes filling up with tears, as Snotlout peeked out from behind his father, still looking shocked. Suddenly, Spitelout rushed forward, and caught Ása up in his arms, twirling her around.

"You're home, you're home, you're home, you're home! I missed you so much, Ása!" He kissed her soundly on the lips, and Kaity and Snotlout looked away. "And is this our daughter? What did you name her?"

"My name's Kaity. It's wonderful to finally meet you, dad." She rushed forward to hug him, and he patted her on the back. Snotlout glared at her slightly, but was surprised when Ása pulled him into a hug, and turned it into a group hug.

"We can be a family again, love." she said, crying.

"Son, you take your sister on a tour. I'm personally taking your mother."

Snotlout nodded stiffly, and turned towards the town center.

"Snotlout, what is your problem with me? Please, tell me. I've been lonely, and looking forward to meeting you since forever, this meeting is a tad disappointing."

"My problem? You got to grow up with Mom, learning about dragons, getting custom flight suits and swords and things, learning to fight Dragon Hunters from an early age, while I got Dad. He's always been disappointed with me, always trying to pound the Jorgenson family views into my head, turn me into a traditional hero, all of which was taken by HICCUP! And now, you've come, and you are so lucky, and you managed to get a Night Fury, while I have a Nightmare that doesn't listen to me. Who would look at me with you here?"

"I see, well, if it makes you feel any better, I grew up on the run with a constant threat of death, and the constant threat of discovery, I grew up with constant starvation. I grew up without any people except my mom, and for a little while, one Hunter who deserted and joined us, whose name was Mathius. I had nothing except my dragon. Mom was often away, trying to prevent Hunters from finding us, and trying to find enough food to feed us. I wanted my brother, I wanted my father. I had no one, but dragons and my mother. You at least had friends, and villagers, and got to stay in one place."

Snotlout smiled slightly. "Well, promise me you won't try to take my glory."

Kaity smirked "Oh don't worry about that. I'll make sure you get glory."

An explosion sounded nearby and a plume of smoke and flame shot into the air. "And that would be the twins and Lupa." Snotlout sighed, facepalming.

"Who are they?"

"Our resident pranksters. Would you like to meet them?"

"But of course. And offer them my allegiance."

"Oh Thor. Well, here they are now."

A blond boy and girl, obviously twins, walked arm in arm with a girl who was obviously Roman, or else maybe a fan of the Romans. "Who is the new girl, Snotlout? She your girlfriend?" the Roman called.

"Disgusting. I am his sister. Mom and I just made it here."

"Well, welcome then. I am Lupa. This is Tuffnut,' she pointed to the boy, 'and Ruffnut."

Tuffnut smiled at her "To tell us apart, you just look to see who is better looking, and more awesome-"

"Yeah, and you'll know that's me." Ruff butted in.

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too- hey!"

"Ha, idiot."

Kaity snapped her fingers, and Twilight spat a small fireball at their helmets. They shut up right away. "So, what would it take to join you?"

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, sorry I jabehav been updating as often, my family gets really busy in August. :) Thid story is almost over, only a few more chapters left! Star:. A bit more on that here. Also, he's a little resentful his mom wasn't there for him, it's implied, but he won't say it. :D**_


	13. Epilogue part 1

_~Timeskip a few weeks~_

Kaity ran through the vilage, looking behind her. One of the elders hobbled after her, shaking his staff.

"You get back here, girl! I'm warning you!"

An explosion rang out, and a fireball spread into the sky. A Grapple Grounder zoomed down when the elder looked away, and Kaity high fived Lupa.

"That was close. Clepta's looking a bit slow there."

" _Hey! I got you, didn_ ' _t I? Not my fault Twilight_ ' _s off with Astrum._ "

"I know, I'm just teasing you."

 _"Hmph."_

"Oh come on, girl. Let's go get Ruff, Tuff and Barf & Belch."

 _"Fine."_

They flew off, Kaity still dangling in Cleptas claws. Below, she saw Nightfall playing dragon-tag with Toothless. They had become mates two days ago. Snotlout flew over the blacksmith shop, testing the new weapons, while a few of the younger girls watched from along the wall.

"DRAGONS APPROACHING!" yelled the watchman, blowing the horn once. Twilight swooped below Kaity, and hovered next to Clepta and Lupa, as Barf and Ruffnut & Belch and Tuffnut flew over.

"Well, that was fun. I wonder if we'll get a fight." Tuff called over.

 _"Probably not, but, the chief was so mad. Sven's sheep didn't seem to like our prank either."_ Barf snickered.

 _"Yeah, they hate going down the well, and then blasted into the air."_

 _"Too bad I missed it. I was enjoying other activities."_ Twilight laughed.

 _"Yeah, we know. You are ALWAYS gone. You should come join pranks more often."_ Clepta rolled her eyes.

 _"Don't worry, I will."_

The strange dragons flew closer. _"Wait. Is that Reef and Flare?"_

"It is! Chief, that's Viggo and Runa. Let me go talk to them."

"Fine. Your brother, and Sif are going to tail you though." Stoick

"Sif? Really?"

"Do you have a problem with her?"

"She's one of those _fangirls_. She'll spend the whole time staring at Hiccup."

"Just go! Wait, is that Ása?"

"Ugh. Yeah."

"Okay, Sif can stay here, then."

Twilight shot over the ocean, followed by Hookfang, and Kingstail. Spitelout was yelling for Ása and Kaity to slow down, and approach as a family, but Ása was too far away to properly hear him, and got there first. Chalumeau roared a greeting to Reef and Flare, who dipped in flight, in response.

"Hail, Viggo and Runa!"

"Hi, Ása!" Runa called back. Kaity caught up quickly and waved.

"I have to introduce you to my brother, and-"

"And my husband."

Snotlout and Spitelout caught up.

"Hello, Viggo." snarled Spitelout.

Viggo's eyes widened. Runa chuckled nervously.

"Oh come on, love. They haven't attacked at all since we met them, have they?"

"No."

"But, how do you know they haven't captured any dragons?"

"Did they?"

 _"No, we came to tell you some news. Its better if we don't have to repeat it over."_

"Flare said no. He said they come with news, and should be allowed to land."

"Hmph."

They all turned and escorted Viggo and Runa to Berk. Stoic glared at them, and Viggo shrank a bit. Hiccup snarled at him, backed up by Toothless, though Nightfall smacked him with her tail when he started growling.

"Uh, hi!" Runa said nervously.

"What do you want?" Stoick asked pointedly.

"We came bearing news. If it is what you wish, we'll deliver our news, leave and never see you again." Viggo answered.

"I'm listening."

"Well, after meeting with Ása and Kaity, and getting our dragons, we flew home. When we'd gotten into Dragon Hunter territory, we were a bit disturbed to see a lack of our men any where. As we flew closer to home, we began to see more and more signs that something was wrong. When we made it to our island, everyone was gone." Runa started.

"That is, until we reached our central building. Inside was a bunch of Dragon Hunters, all dead. Ryker was among them, Runa and I are in complete control of the remaining Hunters who we found on a neighboring island. They said that a group of women with wings had come through, killing everyone they could find. We are bringing a warning, and a hope for a peace treaty."

"Women with wings?" Snotlout was confused. "They Valkyries are randomly killing people?"

"Apparently."

"No, I told you on the way. They aren't the Valkyries, they are a group of women further south than us who run a sanctuary for baby Razorwhips. They hate men. The wings are some baby Razorwhips which curl themselves around the women and fly for them. Baby Razorwhips are blind. That's why most of the Hunters left alive are female, even though they kill dragons, they are female and might change."

"When did you tell me that?"

"On the flight, of course, you were too busy worrying about dying. Whatever. You know now."

"Well, I guess we'll see about that treaty. I will be keeping an eye on you, Viggo, Runa. Make sure you don't break our agreements." Stoick boomed.

"Yes, sir." Runa grinned. "See, I told you it would be fine."

*******timeskip treaty writing******

"The treaty will be read in the Great Hall this evening. Until then, I suggest you head to the training arena to learn more dragon stuff from my son."

Runa agreed, and mounted her dragon, waiting for Viggo. He followed and they flew off to the arena. Hiccup was inside with his girlfriend. They were engaging in some sort of fight, and it appeared that Hiccup was winning. Viggo paused a minute, watching them. Hiccup feinted, but Astrid caught it, swinging him around, and catching him off guard. Hiccup struck the ground and Astrid placed her boot on his head, pointing her axe at his throat.

"Give up?"

"Never." Hiccup tried to throw her off, but Viggo coughed, catching their attention.

"Oh, uh, hi Viggo." Astrid quickly jumped away from Hiccup, both looking flustered.

"Oh, don't let us bother you, he was just alerting you to our presence."

"You won't tell anyone will you? We are betrothed and not supposed to be together alone." **((A/N: Yeah, yeah, I put them together earlier than Rtte did. Whatever.))**

"We're here aren't we? I'd say you are chaperoned."

"Uh, thanks Viggo. We'll have to settle that spar later, Astrid. What did you want, Viggo?"

Astrid sighed and nodded, moving towards Stormfly. She set up targets and went into target practice.

"Uh, I'm not certain. The Chief told me to come here to get dragon training." Viggo replied.

"Well, Runa can start with target practice with Astrid, and you and I can start on the finer points of flying. How does that sound?"

Viggo nodded, and Runa walked toward Astrid. Astrid explained the challenge, and Runa jumped up onto Frost's back. Soon they were deep into a fierce competition.

"Get on your dragon, Viggo. See if you can catch me."

Toothless ran up behind Hiccup, and they shot out the door. Viggo vaulted onto Flare's back and followed. They zipped around seastacks, crashing once, they blindly fluttered through a cave, and then lost Hiccup when they got out.

"Wait a minute. Go back. His dragon blends into shadow. He's still in there."

The blue and black Nadder swung around, and rocketed into the cave, just as Hiccup was leaving his hiding place. Viggo tapped his shoulder.

"Well, you caught me. Good job. This is an exercise we do sometimes with our Riders. Most people don't catch me on the first try."

"Well you now Hiccup, I think we've always had an, understanding, you and I."

"Right, so, we have a small broken ship set up by that sea-stack there, with a target painted on the deck. I want you to fly over as quickly as you can, do a barrel roll, and hit the target directly in the middle. Then you fly back here as quickly as possible. Got it?"

"Of course."

"I will be timing you." Hiccup landed and dragged over a sundial. "Okay... right about... NOW!"

Flare shot into the air and zoomed off towards the sea-stack that had been pointed out. Viggo leaned close, and scanned the water. There it was. He pointed, and Flare spun, shot, and then paused. He'd hit the edge of the target. Viggo pulled back, and they flew around again. Barrel roll, blast, closer. Back, barrel roll, fire, fail. He sighed, flying back to Hiccup.

"10 minutes. Too slow. You're dead."

"Sorry. I did not hit the target. I went back."

"Can't do that. Try again. Imagine you're actually in a fight."

Viggo sighed again, and Flare flipped around. They shot off towards the ship, and then realized it had been moved. Nevertheless, they found it again, did the barrel roll, aimed, fired, and streaked back to Hiccup.

"There you go, 2 minutes. Much better. Did you hit it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, that's fine. Let's go."

Flare tried to keep up with Toothless, and actually didn't fall back too much, though Toothless was slowing somewhat for him. Hiccup stopped suddenly, and Viggo barely managed to avoid hitting them.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Good job."

Viggo looked down at the ship, and noticed that they'd burned a hole in the ship, right on the target. If it had been a real ship, it'd have sunk. Viggo grinned, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a man on a golden Nadder. It looked like the one who Ása had introduced him to earlier. Snothat? No, Spitehat? Spitelout. That was it.

"It's time for the treaty reading. Get to the Great Hall."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Spitelout."

So he'd been right. Flare turned, and followed Toothless to a large mountain with a door in it, and statues carved into the rock. Flare landed, and Viggo jumped off. They walked into the hall, gazing at the decorations. There were tapestries on the walls, depicting dragons, and there were wooden heads, featuring dragons, and the table legs were dragons. The amount of dragons in the hall was quite astounding. Stoick stood up, and cleared his throat.

 **"People of Berk, today is a good day. Viggo, and Runa came to us today to warn us of a new danger, and offer peace. The threat of the Hunters has passed. Today, we are allies. The Hunters have been disbanded. Shall I read the terms of the treaty?"** he called. Cheers filled the hall, and Viggo grinned. He saw Kaity across the hall, exchanging high-fives with a Roman and a pair of twins.

 **"Terms of Agreement Between Berk, and Grimmborn Island. One: Dragons are not to be trapped or sold, unless it is Terrible Terrors or other small dragons, and it is to a person who will not abuse them. Two: Flare and Frost may be confiscated for a short time if misuse if detected. Three: In case of a threat to Berk, The Hunters will fight with us. Four: A trade agreement is in order. The Hunters will provide us with various materials unique to the southern regions, we will provide them with materials unique to the north. Five: Any disagreements, slights, or insults will be taken to the cheifs to prevent another war. ARE THESE TERMS ACCEPTABLE?"**

The Hooligans cheered again, and Stoick walked towards Viggo, extending his hand for a hand shake. "Well then, welcome Viggo, as a friend to Berk."

 _ **A/N: Starting into finishing this up now. Can you guess how many epilogue parts there will be? The answer is in the story somewhere. :)**_

 _ **Star: Glad to hear I've kept them in character, I try. *takes a bow* Tbh I wasn't sure how the canon characters have held up to how they should be.**_

 ** _merendinoemiliano: Good to hear from you! Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy to hear you like my story. :) :)_**


	14. Epilogue part 2

Hiccup stretched and got out of bed. Then he fell back. Too many events were happening, what with the agreement with Viggo just two days ago, and then Kaity coming, and her pranks with the twins and Lupa, and it was all tiring him out trying to deal with it.

"Ugh Toothless, I'm too tired. What do you say we have a day off?" The Night Fury looked at him blearily, and crooned. "I'll take that as a yes then? I'll have someone keep those girls who keep following me all day, away. How about Kaity? She's new but she'll keep them away." He wrote a message and attached it to Sharpshot. "Go find Kaity." Then he went back to sleep.

Kaity, and her dragon Twilight were training in the woods when a green and red Terrible Terror landed on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Sharpshot!" She read the message: 

_Kaity,_

 _I am taking a day off so can you please keep the 'fangirls' occupied?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

"Taking a day off Hiccup? Really?! Well, I'm borrowing your flight suit then." She patted her Night Fury and flew off towards the chief's house. They flew in Hiccup's window and startled him awake.

"Why would you do that?" he complained.

"I need your flight suit. Also, I hope you're planning on taking Astrid out later though. She's feeling neglected." Kaity said, dismounting her dragon. Twilight walked over to Toothless and jumped on him, startling the larger male dragon. He growled and she 'laughed' at his grouchy expression. Hiccup stumbled over to where he kept his flight suit and handed it to her.

"Why do you need it, can't you use yours?" he asked. Kaity didn't say anything, just flew out the window and over to Tuffnut's house.

Kaity laughed at the confused pile that was Tuffnut. "Oh, hello Kaity. That's right, laugh! After you gave me a heart attack and caused me to fall from the rafters"

She poked him "Come on you lazy prankster. Hiccup told me to keep the fangirls busy and I need your help."

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I prank them? It's fun."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. Well, first you have to put on the flight suit. I want them to think you're Hiccup. I have mine of course, and its similar enough to pass off as Hiccup, so I don't need to wear his. Direct them to random places if they ask where Hiccup is." He nodded and put it on.

Kaity had already put hers on and waited for him."You get one side of the town I get the other. How about you take the mead hall side, I'll take the docks side." he said. "And what should I say if they ask where Toothless is? Or Astrid?"

"Tell them that he was bored and wanted to fly with Nightfall, so you built him another automatic tailfin. He is enjoying a flight with Nightfall. Lupa can dress up as Astrid. Have fun, I'll see you two later at the entrance to the Whispering Death tunnels. There is so much undiscovered stuff about them." The two teens walked off in opposite directions for a day of cosplaying Hiccup.

Hailee went out hoping to see Hiccup. She was thinking of changing her name to Hicca although then she probably couldn't marry Hiccup. Yeah, sure she was a 'fangirl' as Tuffnut, Lupa and that girl Kaity called it but Hiccup was sooo cute. She woke up her Night Fury, Toothy and went to the square. _Squee!_ There he was, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, love of her life. He was talking to the dumb-so-called shieldmaiden Astrid. Ugh, she was so not worthy of Hiccup.

"Hey, Hicc, want to go to my house later? Or how about now? I'll introduce Toothless to Toothy, my Night Fury! Wait, where is Toothless? That is a not-Toothless-Night Fury. Actually, that is Kaity's Night Fury." she said, whistling for Toothy.

"I'm dragon-sitting Twilight for Kaity. Toothless is out flying. And your dragon is a Sand Wraith not a Night Fury, sorry. Now please excuse me, I was talking to Astrid." the person said.

"Wait, Toothy is a Sand Wraith? _GASP!_ You're not Hiccup!" Hailee screeched

"Ahh, you got me." they said pulling up the mask on the flight suit that looked similar to Hiccup's but wasn't.

"KAITY! What. Did. You. Do. With. Hiccup?!"

"Not sure, I might have sent him to Outcast Island." Kaity-not-Hiccup,said.

"He'll be killed! I will tell Stoick of your treachery. Actually, I will rescue Hiccup myself. He will forever owe me his life. I guess you didn't love Hiccup after all if you're just willing to sit here and let Kaity get away with it, Astrid!" Hailee screamed in rage.

Astrid and "Hiccup" walked away as Hailee flew off to Outcast Island. "Why are you sending her to Outcast Island? She'll demand Hiccup, they won't have him, and she'll try to fight them." Astrid said. "She'll start another war."

Kaity laughed. "Actually I told Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Runa about the anti-fangirl movement. They thought it was a great idea and will tell her to go to different places. Until Viggo tells her to go to Dragon's Edge. By then she'll have to spend the night there and come back to Berk tomorrow. Tuff's doing the same thing down by the docks and around the farms and Mildew's house. Lupa is pretending to be you around Tuffnut. This is like, the ultimate prank."

Astrid laughed after hearing this. "Who would have thought that you could introduce Viggo to a dragon and the result would be Dragon Hunters becoming Dragon Riders."

Kaity nodded "Viggo and his Nadder are quite the team. Although, Runa and the Windwalker? They're both a bit too sadistic."

Meanwhile, Hailee was speeding toward Outcast Island to rescue her "future husband". The dark dismal island came into view and she motioned for Toothy to dive down. The Night Fur- Sand Wraith, landed and Hailee marched over to Alvin the Treacherous. "What did you do with him?" she demanded.

"Who ya talkin' aboot, girl?" he growled.

"You know who I'm talking about Alvin. You can't trick me!"

"Oh, eef yar talkin' aboot 'iccup, ya got th' wrong island. I saw Dagur, and tha' dragon of 'is shovin' 'iccup into jail when me 'n' Groudsplitter 'ere flew tha' way."

Hailee's eyes widened. Dagur! Hiccup had trusted him enough to help him train a Triple Stryke after the Berserker chief had saved him from the Dragon Hunters, and he had betrayed them all now with capturing the dragon riders' leader. She mounted Toothy and set off for Berserker Island. Toothy should get a better name, something more graceful, more beautiful, more likely to make Hiccup fall in love with her intelligence and creativity. Maybe... Toothful? Midnight? Tootha?

"Midnight will be a good name, how about it girl?" her beautiful dark brown dragon cooed and dove towards Berserker Island. Hailee jumped off 3 seconds before Too-Midnight landed. She ran towards Dagur's headquarters, bursting through the door. She saw Hiccup tied up in a corner of the room.

Hailee ran towards Hiccup. Was he okay? She hoped so or else he wouldn't be able to sign her saddle. Suddenly a scraping sound came from behind her. Hailee whirled around and saw a girl in a red and brown shirt and golden metal plated pants. Yunigia. Dagur's best friend, who rode a blue, green and tan male Whispering Death named Zircon. She was sharpening one of her daggers. "You know, it's rude to barge into other people's headquarters." she said calmly.

"Yeah, well it's rude to capture other people, especially Hiccup! What have you done to him?" Hailee replied indignantly.

Suddenly, "Hiccup" laughed, sounding suspiciously like Dagur. He flipped up his mask. "I was trying to copy Hiccup's flight suit so I could glide if separated from Sleuther. She punched me for being a copycat, and then tied me up for being a lunatic, said she'd let me go when I could behave myself." he explained glaring at Yunigia. She dramatically sighed and untied him.

"Why were you asking for Hiccup? He hasn't visited us in a while." Yunigia asked.

"Umm…Kaity said she'd sent him to Outcast Island, and Alvin said he'd seen you guys with him...so I was trying to rescue him." Hailee said, missing the looks of mirth that the two Berserkers cast each other.

"Try looking at Grimmborn Island. I heard Viggo discussing a capture plot, saying that Hiccup could never beat him now he had dragons." Yunigia said thoughtfully. "Although I may have misheard."

"How did you hear that?" Hailee heard Dagur ask as she walked out.

"When I was flying around over there." came Yunigia's reply.

"I told you to stay away from there."

"Really? I didn't hear you." Hailee laughed, they should totally be going out. They were a match made in Fólkvangr. Almost as perfect as Hiccup and herself….Hailee let her thoughts drift as she headed outside the Archipelago to Grimmborn Island, to meet with Viggo Grimborn.

Kaity sighed, putting away her flight suit. That was fun. Unfortunately there were only a few fangirls who approached her today. Hailee, Sif, and Thora were their names and they had been sent on their merry ways. Twilight was waiting for her outside and they flew towards the entrance to the Whispering Death tunnels where Tuff and Lupa should be waiting. She couldn't see him, though Lupa was examining the rock wall and nodded a greeting when Kaity entered the building, so she looked around for the trick she was sure was there. Aha, there it was. Tuffnut was hiding behind a rock. She walked over and poked him.

"Come on, you ruined the surprise!" he said grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on." They walked off to explore the Whispering Death tunnels.

Hailee wearily landed T-Midnight on Grimmborn Island and soon a light blue and white Windwalker landed in front of her, followed by a black and blue Nadder.

"Hello girl, did Hiccup send you to check up on Runa, Frost, Flare and I?" Viggo asked from the back of his dragon.

She shook her head. "I'm not 'girl' I'm Hailee, and Hiccup is missing. Kaity told me he was on Outcast Island, Alvin told me he was on Berserker Island, then Dagur told me he was here." Hailee said wearily.

"Try looking on his precious Dragon's Edge, girl." Viggo said, scowling.

Hailee's eyes widened, and he laughed. "You think I'm evil and are going to kidnap people, eh?" he asked, or rather stated.

She shrugged and flew off. It was just getting dark when she landed on the porch of Hiccup's hut and went inside. There were a few other girls inside whom she recognized. Thora, Freyja, Sif, Tori, Nanna, Alfhild, and Bruna. They were reading a piece of paper.  
"Hey, guys. I'm guessing Hiccup is not here and this whole thing was an elaborate prank." Hailee sighed.

They all nodded. "The note says "'LOKI'D!"' Bruna grumbled.

"Well, Dragon's Edge is ours for now I guess. Who's up for story night? We can tell each other what they did to prank us." Thora said, optimistically. All of the 'fangirls' grinned and claimed which hut they wanted, obviously they all wanted Hiccup's, but Hailee won Hiccup's hut.

The next morning a small dragon riding army descended on Berk. An army of fangirls. They all flew into the square riding a Sand Wraith (Hailee), a Flame Whipper (Tori), a Monstrous Nightmare (Alfhild), a Gronckle (Nanna), a Deadly Nadder (Bruna), a Sliquifier (Freyja), a Hideous Zippleback (Sif), and a Singetail (Thora). They landed in front of Kaity's house or Tuffnut's house, depending on which one sent them on their 'quest'. They waited for five minutes but no one came out to laugh.

"Umm…where are they?" someone asked.

Hiccup's voice came from behind them "On a camping trip to the Whispering Death tunnels. Why?"

All five of them whirled around almost at once. "HICCUP!" they shrieked. He went pale and backed away.

"Where in Midgard were you?" Hailee asked.

"No where. Funny story actually, I was in Asgard. Thor wanted me to train a Thunderdrum for him." He said nervously.

Eight adoring girls laughed at him. "You're cute when you're nervous." Sif said, smiling. Hiccup whistled and Toothless jumped in between his rider and the crazy girls. Hiccup mounted his sleek black dragon and flew off. He'd successfully escaped with his life. ….This time….

 _ **A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. School hassle and the fact that they've blocked every single writing website on the school computers now, I just haven't been able to. Star: That was Runa. I looked back and realized it's really unclear, but it IS her. She tells Viggo that she told him on the way. :)**_

 _ **merendinoemiliano: YAY! Thank you! :D**_


	15. Epilogue part 3

_**A/N: So sorry guys! I completely fell off my schedule there. This is the last chapter. The next story will be Dragons' Justice, which I'm going to complete and then post, and I borrowed the name from Ceke1st's The Hideous RuffleTuffleback, so all rights on that go to him. You should check out his stories, they're some of my favourites. :)**_ _ **merendinoemiliano**_ _ **: Thanks! :) Glad you like it! Massive HTTYD Fan: Yep! I absolutely love the idea of sicing fangirls on poor Hiccup. Torture? Maybe. He's tough, he'll live. XD XD**_

I suppose you want to know how this all ties up. What happened with each character? How did their relationships pan out? What happened with Astrum and Twilight, what about Toothless and Nightfall? Well, I'll tell you...

 **HICCUP AND ASTRID** eventually got married. Hiccup became chief after Stoick stepped down, and decided to spend time in retirement. Hiccup and Astrid had three kids, two boys and a girl. Their names were Ingrid, Ragnar, and Omari. Omari more took after his father, Ingrid after her mother, and Ragnar was kind of a mix of the two, but he looked more like his grandfather, Stoick. Ingrid took the chieftainship when Hiccup passed it down. Ingrid's dragon was a Dramillion named Skald, Ragnar's a Skrill named Blossom, and Omari's was a Gronckle named Burlap.

 **VIGGO AND RUNA** also got married. After personally disbanding the remaining Hunters, though many of them stayed with them, they decided to become traders, to continue exploring and traveling. The were the one's who suggested the name Omari for Hiccup and Astrid's thrid child. They'd heard it while trading in the far east. It means 'flourishing' in a language called Arabic. They also had a child, a daughter named Inkeri. She also had a dragon partner, a Deadly Nadder named Oleander. They grew up together after Viggo brought Oleander on-board when she was abandoned by her mother as a baby.

 **TWILIGHT AND ASTRUM** had several litters of hatchlings, many of which left when they got older to find their own riders and mates. Six of them, two females and four males, stayed on Berk however, bonded to some of the village members. They are Pansy, Vulcan, Iceshy, Sapphire, Pine, and Raccoon.

 **TOOTHLESS AND NIGHTFALL** also has several litters, and many of them also left. Three of the nine that stayed were mated to Pansy, Sapphire, and Raccoon respectively. These are Rainstorm, Grumble, and Astera.

 **TUFFNUT AND LUPA** also got married. They had a set of twins, who were just as rowdy and mischievous as their parents. Their names were Romulus and Remus after the famous set of twins in Roman mythology who were raised by a she-wolf. It was Lupa's private joke with herself. They did not however, kill each other like the twins in the myth did. They trained a Snaptrapper named Jecur, Ísbjörn, Naðra, and Xenii, Jinx for short. The first and last name was Latin, and the middle two were Norse. They were bilingual, taught Latin and Norse from an early age.

 **KAITY** slowly worked on her relationship with her brother and father, but always remained closer to her mother than father. Snotlout however, she did become somewhat close to. They'd often go off on adventures to see what they could find. She eventually met her future husband, Ronald on one such adventure and brought him back to Berk, where they got married. They had a set of twins as well, and named them Fred and George.

 **SNOTLOUT** ended up marrying Ruffnut, which surprised most of the town, if not all. They actually suited each other pretty well, and work well together. They had a son and a daughter, Gritlout and Acknut.

 **ÁSA AND SPITELOUT** fell quite quickly back into married life. He was very impressed with her adventures and feaats, and she with his ability to stay loyal to her over all the years. Their dragons actually got along pretty well too.

 **CHALUMEAU** met a female Sword Stealer named Tàiyáng who was quite taken with him and his stories. They soon had a litter of five hatchlings, which ended up being their only litter. All five remained on Berk, and bonded to Vikings. Their names were all in foreign languages just like their parents. Two of them, Rivière, and Pasear became quite renowned for pranks and trouble, and they and their riders, Calder, and Magnus were quite good friends with Romulus, Remus, and Jinx. In fact, they were the ones who developed a school for teaching the dragons how to understand Norse, and the Vikings, Dragonese. The other three were much more mild mannered, which made their riders were quite pleased. Their names were Charoúmenos, Pídima, and Fida.


End file.
